Heridas (Sansa y Sandor)
by Aryantha
Summary: "... ¿y si el Perro no hubiese muerto al consumar su venganza?"...
1. Chapter 1

_Todos** los derechos de esta historia pertenecen a G.R.R.M y a los productores y guionistas de Game of Thrones. Esto es un mero divertimento.**_

**"... ¿y si el Perro no hubiese muerto al consumar su venganza?" ****Sansa y Sandor**

**Heridas**

**Capitulo I **

**Invernalia durante los festijos que siguieron a la batalla contra el ejercito de la noche.  
**

**"**\- Sin Meñique ni Ramsay, posiblemente, habría sido pajarillo toda mi vida"**..- **le dijo mientras acariciaba su mano, con suavidad.

Notó la reacción de él ante su contacto y eso le gustó.

Se levantó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, y se alejó de la mesa, muy erguida, obligandose a si misma a no volverse para comprobar si él, la seguía con la mirada.

Sus pasos, firmes y lentos, eran todo lo contrario de como se sentía por dentro.

Durante todos estos años de miedos y sufrimientos, Sandor había sido el único que ella creía capaz de salvarla. Su padre, su madre y y sus hermanos estaban muertos o desaparecidos ... Jon perdido en el Norte... Invernalia destrozada en poder del enemigo... Nada le quedaba, salvo la esperanza puesta en un rudo hombre, al que apenas soportaba mirar, pero que la habia protegido cuando nadie lo hacía, que la había salvado de violanciones y humillaciones, y que le habia mostrado, que todos los hombres que debían cuidarla eran, como él, unos asesinos.

Fueron innumerables las noches en que se despertaba esperando encontrarlo, diciéndole que jamás le iba a hacer daño, y que la llevaria a lejos de todo y de todos.

Había pensado muchas veces en ese momento, cuando él fue a buscarla para irse juntos de ese infierno, sabiendo, que si hubiese dicho sí, su vida habría sido muy diferente. Hasta llegó a desear que la hubiese llevado a la fuerza. En el fondo, aunque él siempre lo negase, era un caballero. Desde luego, con ella, siempre lo fue... hasta cuando no debío de serlo.

Sansa llegó hasta la entrada del pasillo que llevaba a sus habitaciones y allí, se giró ligeramente para poder mirarlo otra vez, aprovechando que la sombras de la puerta, la alejaba de miradas indiscretas.

El Perro seguía llenando y vaciendo su copa. Algunas jovenes volvian a acercarse, y él las despachaba enseguida, lanzando improperios con su inconfundible y potente voz. Sansa sonríó divertida. Era zafio, brutal y horrrible... no tenia ni pizca de decoro... pero aún así, supo con certeza que si en algun momento él se hubiese ido con alguna de esas jovenes, a ella no le habria gustado.

"¿Eso eran celos"? .- se preguntó a si misma.

Levantó ligeramente la mirada, fijandola en el techo del gran salón de su hogar. "No podia saber que era sentir celos... porque todavia no sabía lo que era enomorarse de alguien de verdad"- ...pensó, contestàndose

No fue en ningun momento consciente de en lo que se había convertido Sandor para ella, hasta que lo volvió a ver.

Lo primero que le sorprendió era que ya no veia sus cicatrices ... no es que ya no le repugnasen... es que apenas las distinguía. Vivir con Ramsey había sido tan.. horrible, que nada se podia comparar con lo que él le hizo ver... y con lo que le hizo..

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo para volver a guardar esos espantosos recuerdos en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Sandor tenía razón cuando le decía que antes no soportaba mirarlo... pero, ahora... ahora... lo buscaba... Cuando estaba cerca buscaba sus ojos esperando que él la mirase.

Respiró hondo. Una parte de ella se veía reflejada en Sandor. El dolor de la injusticia la devoraba por dentro muchas veces... A ella le habían arrebatado su inocencia y sus ilusiones, y a él tambien, y sus vidas quedaron condicionadas por ello.. Los dos estaban marcados.. Sandor en su rostro y ella en su cuerpo. La unica diferencia era que ella podia ocultarlo, y él no...aunque a ella misma jamás se lo podria ocultar. Había renunciado a ser capaz de sentir algo por un hombre, pero se había dado cuenta de que, por muy increible que pareciese, Sandor le hacía sentir. Desde que se habían reencontrado, ella soñaba con abrazar ese cuerpo enorme y ser abrazada por él, con que ambos sintiesen la conexion que ella veía que los unía... pero por ahora, él apenas la había mirado y ni mucho menos le había hablado, por eso, ella, habia tomado la decisión de hacerlo.

Sansa movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ella llegó a vengarse de los dos hombres que mas daño le habian hecho y él estaba camino de hacerlo. Eso era lo que a él le podría hacer feliz... pero , ¿de verdad eso les iba a dar la paz que buscaban?... ¿podrían ser felices despues de eso?... Ella no lo había logrado y estaba segura de que a Sandor no le importaria morir matando.

Él seguía bebiendo, ignorante de todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ella.

Sansa volvió a respirar hondo, y ya se iba a retirar, cuando vio que él se levantaba, cogía una jarra llena de vino y una copa, y salía del salón hacía las escaleras que bajaban al patio.

El impulso de ir detrás de él, fue tan fuerte que la asustó... Se alisó el corpiño, levantó el mentón, se dió la vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras que la llevaban a su cuarto...

Debía ser la Señora de Invernalia y dejar de ser pajarillo...Tenia que ir a su habitacion a preparar la reunión de mañana con Daenerys, con Jon y los demas... habia que preparar otra guerra y tenía que dejar claro su posición en ella. Nadie iba a manejarla otra vez.

**Continuará**...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Sandor salió a trompicones del gran salón. Podía oir como el ruido de la celebración se iba alejando a su espalda.

Llegó al patio y se sentó en un viejo banco de madera ennegrecido por el paso del tiempo. Se sirvió otra copa de vino y lo bebió de un solo trago.

Cerró los ojos mientras notaba como el liquido caliente se deslizaba por su garganta. Los volvió a abrir con un suspiró y contempló lo que le rodeaba.

Vió lo que quedada de la muralla que llevaba al bosque de los arcianos. Poco mas que unas pocas piedras. El otro dragón, el que el rey de la noche habia matado y revivivo, se habia encargado de destrozarlo todo.

Se cogió la mano izquierda y la observó. Hacía un frio intenso, pero él no lo sentía. Solo sentía el contacto de la mano de ella sobre la suya, y la intensa y deliciosa sensación de ser acariciado.

Cuando le preguntó que le podia hacer feliz, él solo pensó en dos cosas: una, matar a su hermano... y la otra...ella.

Recordo en momento en que la volvió a ver nada mas llegar a Invernalia, y que durante unos segundos, todo desapareció a su alrededor. Lo úniico que existía era su rostro. Sus ojos claros, su pelo rojo y su piel blanca como la nieve.

Nunca habia dejado de pensar en ella. Mientras estuvo con Arya, siempre supo que la cuidaba, a su manera, pensando en que era Sansa quien habia querido ir con él... Mas tarde, Arya cobró entidad en si misma para él, y los recuerdos de "pajarillo" fueron sepultados por su intento de redención, pero en cuanto la vió, destacando por encima de todos, sintió, que volvían como un huracan que arrasaba con todo.

Esa noche se emborrachó. Tal y como hizo el dia que les dijeron, a Arya y a él, que la habian casado con el gnomo... No pudo soportar la idea de que ese otro monstruo enano la hiciese suya... Se emborrachó de tal manera que fue Arya quien le salvó la vida, momentaneamente, por supuesto. Como no podia ser de otra manera, luego lo abandonó para que muriese solo y desesperado. Pero no murió. Su dia no llegó, porque tenia una cita con su destino que ni la muerte podia quitarle.

Hacía años que no se permitia sufrir por la ausencia de alguien a quien querer... pero las niñas Stark habia hecho que eso fuese imposible... A su brutal manera se preocupaba por Arya...y sabía que había empezado a sentir algo por Sansa desde el dia que Joffrey la dejó media desmuda en el salón del trono de la Fortaleza Roja. Viendola tan indefensa e inocente, a merced de un loco, no pudo soportarlo y la cubrió con su capa... Intentó protegerla tanto como pudo, pero, aún sabiendo que se estaba enamorando de ella, no podía evitar odiarla, porque ella no soportaba mirarlo.

Aquel día, mientras todo se llenaba de fuego en Desembarco del Rey, podía haberla tomado a la fuerza... Haberla hecho suya, y ser el animal que ella imaginaba que era, pero fue incapaz, porque no quería hacerle daño... Era su pajarillo...

El dolor de no poder tenerla nunca a su lado era tan terrible, que solo una noche de borrachera podría calmarlo, e iba camino de ello, otra vez... El contacto de su mano en la suya fue la gota que lo desbordó todo.

Odió más todavía a su hermano, por haberle hecho lo que le hizo... por convertirlo en un monstruo toda su vida.. y la odió, más si cabe, a ella, por aparecer en su vida. Si jamás la hubiese conocido no podría sufrir por no tenerla... si jamás se hubiese enamorado, no podria sufrir por ser lo que era... El era un monstruo, sucio y brutal que jamás sería amado.. por nadie.

Escupió en el suelo y soltó una ronca carcajada... ¿quién queria ser amado?... Su destino no era ese... Su destino era matar al que convirtió su vida en un infierno.

Levantó la vista y la fijó en una ventana que daba al oeste. Era la habitación de ella. Todavía había luz. La pudo imaginar metiendose en su comoda cama sin saber lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Cerró los ojos y su imaginación lo vió a él en esa cama con ella, abrazandola y siendo feliz... ¿feliz?...

"¡Sandor, maldito cabrón, tu nunca podrás ser así de feliz!".- pensó, reprendiendose por haber sido tan débil de llegar a anhelar algo imposible.

Cogíó la jarra, y bebió todo el vino que contenía directamente de ella. Parte del tibio caldo cayó por su barba y mojó su cota, pero no le importó.

Se levantó cuando vió que la luz del cuarto de Sansa se apagaba. Suspiró con fueza, y tambaleandose enfiló el camino que le llevaba al pequeño cuarto que compartía con Gendry. Con suerte, conseguiría, tumbarse en su catre después de vomitar, y con suerte tambien, no soñar con ella.

**Continuará...**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo y espero vuestros comentarios. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

Poco a poco Invernalia iba recuperando la rutina.

Después de la batalla contra el ejercito del Rey de la noche, habia mucho trabajo que hacer. Los muros, tejados y muchas de las estancias interiores habían quedado seriamente dañadas, cuando no habían desaparecido en su totalidad. Sansa, la señora del Norte de facto, habia empezado a dar las ordenes para la reconstrucción de la fraguas habian vuelto a funcionar, y, los canteros y los carpinteros llegaban desde todos los lugares cercanos.

Sansa y Arya, al contrario de Jon, estaban convencidas de que eran igual de peligroso para el Norte, que ganase la guerra Cersei o que la ganase Daenerys... Ninguna de las dos eran de fiar, por esa razón todo, debia de volver a ser como había sido, lo mas pronto posible, pero además, habían concretado con sus banderizos, los cuales partían para sus dominios, que siempre estarían prevenidos pero volver a Invernarlia. No en vano, el Norte recuerda lo que ocurrio a partir de que Ned Stark viajase al Sur.

En las arcadas que rodeaban el patio, donde los caballeros que habian acudido a la leva se preparaban para irse, Sandor, sentado en un tocón, limpiaba y afilaba su espada. Su caballo, a su lado, cepillado y alimentado, esperaba el momento para ponerse en camino.

El ruido de unos pasos cerca, le hizo levantar la cabeza de sus quehaceres. Gendry venia hacia él, llevando a su caballo de las riendas.

Se colocó a su lado, y cogiendo un cepillo de gruesas cerdas de uno de los cubos que habia en el suelo, se puso a cepillarlo.

\- Algunos de los malditos señores norteños no van a luchar a Desembarco del Rey .- le dijo Sandor, observándolos con desdén.-... Ellos creen que no se juegan nada.. - añadió con su profunda voz..- ... Es increible que no sepan que si Cersey gana, vendrá a por todos ellos y arrasará el Norte...

Gendry siguió cepillando su caballo.

-Todos sabemos que la reina Daenerys va a ganar esta guerra.. .- le dijo con seguridad. Sandor sonrió. Ella lo había convertido en un legitimo señor y siempre la defendería... Era imposible que fuese imparcial-... Tiene dos dragones; contra eso, poco se puede hacer .- se giró y lo miró-...por cierto, ¿tu tampoco vas con el ejercito norteño al Sur, verdad? .- le preguntó con muy malas intenciones. Sabía que Sandor no soportaba a los caballeros y por eso los criticaba constatemente... pero él, acababa de convertirse en uno de ellos, y tampoco, iba al Sur.

Con un sonrisa esperó la reacción impetuosa del, en otro momento escudo juramentado de Joffrey Baratheon, que no tardó en llegar.

\- ¡Yo no soy ningún señor, y puedo hacer lo que me de la puta gana!.- le espetó Sandor levantándose súbitamente, lanzando un bufido, mientras se colocaba la espada en el cinto.

Gendry no le hizo caso. Conocía a Sandor lo suficiente, para no asustarse por sus arranques de mal genio. Además, él tenía otros problemas de los que preocuparse. A la negativa de Arya de casarse con él, de la que todavía no se había recuperado, se unían sus dudas sobre su nueva situación.

\- ¿Cómo tiene que ser, ser un señor? .- le preguntó dejando de atender a su caballo.- ¿Crees que me aceptaran en Bastión de Tormentas?... Nadie sabe nada de mi...

Sandor movió la cabeza con agotamiento. Se acercó a su caballo y se aseguró de que las alforjas estuvieses bien sujetas al animal. Luego se volvió hacia él.

\- Eres su señor... Eres el único Baratheon que queda vivo... .- le indicó, escupiendo después,en la fina paja que cubría el suelo de las arcadas-. y en caso de que alguién dude de tu legitimidad, ¡mátalo!... .- y eso sonó mas como una orden que como un consejo-... ¡Mátalos a todos!... y los demás, ya no lo pondrán nunca en duda. No hay nada como el miedo para que haya paz... .- añadió girandose hacia el patio observando, sin llegar a prestar atención, a la gente que iba y venia.

Gendry pensativo se acercó a él.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?.. .-le preguntó-... no creo que haya nadie que de mas miedo que tú...

Sandor soltó una carcajda y sin moletarse en mirarle le contestó:

\- Tu estás loco...yo no tengo nada que hacer en esas jodias tierras... mi...

No pudo seguir hablando... Sansa acababa de aparecer por una de las puertas de entrada al edifico principal.

Contuvo el aliento mientras la veia caminar por el patio. Era magnifica... y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de en lo que se habia convertido su pajarito...Lo tenia todo dentro de ella, solo le faltaba que alguien le enseñase a sacarlo... y lo hizo. Se defendió con uñas y dientes... Era una superviviente igual que su hermana... y la segunda persona, que habia llegado a darle miedo...

Envuelta en lana y pieles de lobo, y con su melena pelirroja, suelta, cayendo por su espalda, fue andando con paso decidido, observando que todo se estuviese realizando como ella hacia ordenado, camino de la entrada de la cripta. Sandor la vio desaparece rpor la arcada que conducia a la puerta del santuario de los difuntos Stark, y cerró los ojos... Tenia claro que esa iba a ser la ultima vez que la iba a ver... salvo que...

* * *

Bajó los peldaños de piedra que llevaban a la semioscura cripta. A la luz de las docenas de velas fue caminando hacia la estatura de su padre. Necesitaba sentir su presencia ahora que Jon iba a empender el mismo camino que él emprendió para no volver jamás.

LLegó hasta él y despues de mirar a los ojos a la figura del hombre que mas echaba de menos, y que esperaba estuviese orgullosa de ella, cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza... pero justo en ese momento oyó un ruido a su espalda.

\- ¿Quién está ahi? .- preguntó, girándose rapidamente.

De entre las sombras surgió una figura enorme. El corazón de Sansa se aceleró reconociendolo de inmediato.

\- No te oyen... y no pueden hacer nada para proteger a tu hermano de lo que vaya a pasar. Los muertos están muertos... y gracias a Arya, así seguiran...

\- Esto es un lugar de recogimiento... y os juro que no espero que me contesten.. y menos, con lo que vivi aquí no hace mucho...- le dijo ella tragando salvia con dificultad. Su garganta se habia secado de golpe, el verlo aparecer-. ¿Qué quereís?

El llegó hasta estar a unos pocos pasos de ella y se paró.

\- Solo quería despedirme...

Sansa asintió.

\- ¿Vas a buscar a tu hermano, verdad? .-le preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta.-.. .debe de pagar por lo que te hizo... .- agachó unos segundos la cabeza recordando el profundo odio que ella habia sentido. - Te entiendo muy bien...

Una ironica sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sandor.

\- ¿Mataste también al bastardo de Joffrey...?

Sansa sonrió levemente y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No... no fui yo... pero me alegro de que alguien lo hiciese...En cambio con Ramsey, Jon pudo matarlo, es más, estaba deseando hacerlo, por el inmenso daño que nos había hecho, pero dejó que yo lo hice.. y te juro que lo disfrute.. mucho... .- movio la cabeza de un lado a otro-. No puedes imaginar lo que se siente sabiendo antes que nadie que mi hermamo Rickon estaba muerto... .- cogió aire con fuerza, acercándose un poco él-. Sé como te sientes... cuando te hacen tanto daño, no puedes olvidarlo, y sabes que solo descansaras y podras volver a empezar, cuando el que te haya hecho tanto daño, ya no esté...- se pasó la lengua por labios.-... pero, de todos modos puedo decirte, que vengarte no te hace feliz... te da cierta paz...pero no felicidad.

Sandor frunció el ceño.

\- A mi me hará muy feliz...- una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro.- ...Sé que jamas saldré vivo de ello, pero juró que moriré feliz.

Sansa apretó los labios en un gesto apenas perceptible. Sandor no se dió cuenta de ello.

\- Entonces, esto... es una despedida, para siempre... .- lo dijo mós como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Enfrentarse a la montaña era practicamente una sentencia de muerte. Sandor tendría suerte si se lo llevaba con él.

El asintió y se fue acercando a ella. Era la última vez que iba a verla y clavó en su memoria su imagen, tal y como la estaba viendo. La mujer en la que se habia convertido... pero enseguida supo que eso no iba a ser suficiente.

-Si, pajarito... es una despedida...

El tono de su voz le recordó a Sansa, la vez que la llamó pajarito, justo después de cantarle aquella canción en Desembarco, y de que ella, sucumbiera a la tentación de tocar su rostro, y sentir sus lágrimas resbalando por su mejilla, dejando claro que debajo de toda esa brutalidad, había un hombre que sufria enormemente.

Vió como se paraba a apenas unos centimetros de ella. Sandor pidió a los dioses que ella no se apartase. Las sombras incidian en su rostro de porcelana haciéndolo más hermoso, si eso era posible.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y recordando aquellos dias en que esperaba que él la salvase decidió darle otra posibilidad, una en que no tuviese que morir.

\- Puedes quedarte... Arya me contó todo lo que hicisteis por ella y creo que eso os hace mas que merecedor de tener un lugar en Invernalia.

Sandor volvió a acercarse un poco mas a ella.

\- ¿ Y lo que hice por vos, no lo tiene? .- se oyó preguntar, mientras notaba como se perdia en los claros ojos azules de Sansa.

\- Si, pero nunca aceptaste que te lo agradeciera... .- dijo ella agachando la cabeza-... Siempre te reias de mis intentos por ser cortes...

Sandor sonrió, divertido. Sansa siguió hablando.

\- ... pero la verdad es que fuiste el único que me desmostró algo de compasión entonces... aunque, me dabas tanto miedo que era incapaz de darme cuenta... pero ahora... ahora... sé que os debo la vida... Joffrey me habría matado... o yo misma me habría matado si no fuera por ti...

-Sansa... .- empezó a decir Sandor, desesperado por hacer que callase, pero ella no lo hizo, si no que siguió hablando, acercándose mas, hasta que apenas unos centimetros los separaban.

\- Ha habido muchos momentos, en estos años en que he deseado que vinieras a salvarme.. Como te dije, todo eso me ha hecho mas fuerte, pero no sabes la cantidad de noches que desesperada y sola, me cubria con tu capa blanca... aquella con la me cubriste, una vez, y que jamás te devolví...

Oir todo eso era mas de lo que Sandor podia soportar, y sin pensar, la agarró de la cintura y de la nuca con sus enormes manos, la atrajó hacia él y la besó.

Cerró los ojos al sentir la suavidad de los labios de ella en los suyos, y un escalofrio lo recorrió, cuando notó que ella abría su boca para recibirlo, y que sus brazos lo rodeaban, clavando sus dedos, largos y delgados en los tensos musculos de su espalda.

Era la primera vez que ambos sentían que podian entregarse a otro. Sansa notó el sabor del vino especiado en la boca de Sandor y lo disfrutó y.. Sandor...oh Sandor! ... él no podia dejar de pensar en que ese era el lugar en donde podría perderse y no querer regresar jamás.

Hundió su lengua en la boca de ella y ella hizo lo mismo en la de él... Sandor sintió como el muro que habia creado a su alrededor iba deshaciendose hecho pedazos... pero justo en ese momento Sansa levantó una mano y acarició su cara quemada,... y el muro volvió a rehacerse...

Volvió a verse a si mismo como el monstruo que era...y sintió que todo lo que estaba viviendo era una ilusión que jamás podia hacerse realidad... Su destino era otro...

Se separó de Sansa con brusquedad cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Juntó su frente con la de ella desesperado.

\- ¡No! .- exclamó-... ¡Esto es imposible! .- dejó resbalar sus manos por su cuello, por sus brazos, hasta llegar a sus manos. La agarró de las muñecas con fuerza, para evitar que ella lo volviese a tocar.

Sansa abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Sentir la caricia de sus manos recorriendola y a pesar de las muchas capas que la cubrián habia hecho que todo su cuerpo pidiese mas...

\- ¡Sandor, por favor!.- le imploró. No queria separarse de él. Después del momento que acababan de compartir, todo lo que habia dicho sobre la necesidad de la venganza habia desaparecido. Sabía que era él o nadie...y despues de sentir lo que era un beso de verdad, y el deseo que se despertaba en su interior, y que jamás habia sentido, no podía dejar que se fuese. Daba igual que su rostro estuviese destrozado... sabía que su alma no lo estaba, y que, si alguién podía quererla como ella queria que la quisiesen, ese era él, Sandor Clegane.

El la soltó y se apartó. Fue hacia las escaleras andando hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarla, y ella pudo ver a la luz de las velas, que sus oscuros ojos brillaban.

\- Este no es mi sitio, pajarito...- le dijo con la voz rota-... buscate un maldito principe hermoso, como tú, que te quiera... Yo nunca podré serlo..

Sansa fue hacia él, intentando decirle lo equivocado que estaba, pero Sandor se dió la vuelta y huyendo de ella, subió a toda prisa las escaleras que le llevaban al patio.

* * *

Llegó a las caballerizas como alma que lleva el diablo. Gendry observó como llegaba hasta él, empujando todo el que se ponía en su camino.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? .- le preguntó extrañado.

Sandor pasó a su lado y terminó de preparar su montura.

\- ¡Metete en tue malditos asuntos!

Gendry levantó las manos.

\- No digo nada...

Vió como Sandor se montaba en su caballo inmendiatamente y sacaba el odre de vino que guardaba en su alforja.

Se acercó a él.

\- ¿Ya te vas?

\- Si...-le dijo sin volverse-... Tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

\- Podemos recorrer un trecho del camino juntos... yo tambien estoy preparado...

Sandor sin mirarle, cogió las riendas, y empezó a cabalgar hacia la gran puerta de la fortaleza.

\- ¡No!¡Mi camino lo recorro solo!

Gendry no se atrevió a decir nada mas. Se encogió de hombros, pensando en qué podía haber sido, lo que lo había alterado tanto, y sin poder ni tan siquiera imaginarlo, cogió las riendas de su caballo y salió al patio con la esperanza de poder volver a ver a Arya antes de irse.

* * *

Sandor bebió un buen trago del vino de su odre antes de volver la vista atrás por ultima vez. Estaba a punto de cruzar las puertas, y sin querer, sus ojos se fueron hacia el muro oeste de la fortaleza. Un destello rojizo le habia indicado el camino.

Sansa lo observaba desde allí.

No hizo el menor gesto, ni él tampoco. Sandor frenó ligeramente el paso de su caballo. Sus miradas se encontraron, hasta que él, oyendo como Tyrion decía el nombre de ella, agachó la cabeza y volvió a hacer que su montura acelerase el paso, para salir de allí en dirección al Sur... y a su destino...

**Continuara...**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo... Espero vuestros comentarios... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Sandor ha llegado a Desembarco del Rey y ha encontrado a su hermano. El enfrentamiento entre ellos es encarnizado. Los dos se odian sin límite y saben que es matar o morir... o morir y morir. **

* * *

Gregor le clavó los dedos en los ojos, mientras lo levantaba del suelo. Sandor a la desesperada, sintiendo que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, le quitó la daga del cuello y se la incrustó en uno de los ojos.

\- Muere! -le gritó.

Su hermano le soltó, y Sandor cayó al suelo de la torre. Gregor fue andando hacia atrás. Sin reflejar ningún sentimiento, agarró la daga con las manos e intentó sacársela. Sandor ya no tenía ninguna duda de que su hermano era inmortal. Nadie era capaz de sobrevivir a algo así... pero él,l había ido hasta allí, para cumplir la venganza que había dado sentido a su vida... y tenía claro que iba a morir en el intento.

Se levantó y gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se abalanzada contra su hermano... pero en ese momento, el suelo de la torre cedió y La Montaña desapareció de su vista.

Sandor se dejó caer al suelo, para evitar ser arrastrado por el derrumbe, quedando a pocos centímetros del abismo... Miró hacia abajo, y vio como el infierno se tragaba a Gregor...

\- ¡Es lo que te mereces maldito cabrón!.- le gritó y acto seguido un grito de rabia escapó de su garganta.

Cerró los ojos y se tumbó en el suelo de piedra con los brazos en cruz.

Por el lugar, donde estuvo en su momento la cubierta de la torre, pudo ver el cielo azul difuminado por una capa de denso humo negro que ascendía desde la ciudad.

Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento, lo que quedaba de la torre cedería, y él también caería a las llamas. Se sentía preparado para ello, de todas formar iba a morir igual. Las heridas que le había infligido su hermano en la lucha, estaba seguro de que eran mortales...

...pero la torre aguantó...y él no murió.

Cuando dejó de oír a lo lejos los rugidos del dragón, abrió los ojos. Apenas podía ver por uno de ellos. Intentó incorporarse, pero todos los músculos y huesos de su cuerpo gritaron a la vez. Volvió a dejarse caer, y una niebla densa se apoderó de su mente.

En la inconsciencia que le provocó el dolor, soñó. Soñó con un niño que jugaba al lado de una chimenea, que sonreía con inocencia mientras imaginaba una aventura nueva detrás de otra... y soñó con que su hermano mayor se acercaba hasta él y se unía a sus juegos... Soñó con la vida de ese niño que crecía, y se convertía en un joven que llegaba a Desembarco del Rey para ser nombrado caballero, ante la mirada orgullosa de su hermano y de sus padres... y luego soñó con una novia de pelo rojo que venía hacia él... y cuando estaba a punto de besarla... se despertó.

Cogió aire con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a toser, notando como su pecho ardía. Todo eso era una asquerosa mentira... nada había ocurrido así... pero aun siendo lo que era, Sansa lo había besado justo antes de irse de Invernalia...todavia sentia sus labios en los suyos.

Y no solo su pensamiento fue hacía Sansa... La imagen de Arya saliendo de la Fortaleza le hizo pensar en si habría sido capaz de salvarse...

La jodida Madre de dragones había quemado la Fortaleza Roja y no había demostrado ninguna clemencia... ¿Quién se iba a enfrentar a ella ahora?... pensar eso le hizo temer por lo que pudiera pasarle a Sansa.

En ese momento, un ruido profundo se oyó desde el interior de la torre. ¡Se iba caer!

Se impuso al dolor, se dio la vuelta y empezó a arrastrarse hasta el muro interno de la torre, que milagrosamente, seguía de pie. Se levantó agarrándose a los bloques de piedras que se empezaban a soltar, y se dio cuenta que apenas podía andar.

A pesar de ello, pegado al muro y sin apenas visibilidad por culpa de las cenizas, el humo y la sangre que le caía por su rostro, empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Cada escalón fue un sufrimiento. Supo con certeza que algo se había roto en su pecho porque, cada vez que respiraba, un dolor afilado hacia, que ese hecho tan elemental, se convirtiese en un martirio.

Para cuando llegó a la sala porticada donde se había despedido de Arya, estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano se desmayaría, pero siguió andando a pesar del dolor que le taladraba la cabeza y le partía el pecho, y llegó fuera.

Empezó a andar por el manto de ceniza que cubría el suelo, dejando a su paso, las huellas de sus botas y las gotas de sangre que caían de su cuerpo. Salió del camino que llevaba a Fortaleza.y llegó a una calle.

Sandor Clegane había sido testigo y participe de muchas atrocidades y creía que nada podría sobrecogerle... pero estaba equivocado.

El olor de la carne quemada lo golpeó con fuerza. A su alrededor los cuerpos de los habitantes de la ciudad se apiñaban... todos ellos abrasados, cubiertos de ceniza... Miró a su alrededor sin poder creérselo. Daenerys lo había arrasado todo... no solo la Fortaleza, sino toda la ciudad...

Recorrió con la mirada la calle y sus ojos se pararon en una niña... Tendría prácticamente los mismos años que tenía Arya cuando empezó su viaje con ella. Estaba totalmente quemada, pero podía ver el contorno de sus pequeñas manos aferrando un juguete ennegrecido.

Cayó de rodillas, preso de fuertes temblores. Un sudor frio lo recorrió de arriba a abajo mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, pero aún tuvo tiempo de ver, y a la muerte, que en forma de caballo blanco, venía a buscarlo.

**Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**15**** días después**

**Sansa descansa en las tiendas que los Norteños han levantado a las afueras de Desembarco del Rey. Los inmaculados han abierto las puertas que cerraron cuando Jon mató a su Reina.**

**Jon va a ser liberado y Tyrion, ya es la mano del nuevo rey,**

* * *

Sansa observaba, detenidamente, lo que quedaba de la ciudad, desde la puerta de la carpa que habían levantado para ella, durante el asedio a Desembarco.

Habían pasado más de 15 días desde el ataque de Daenerys, y todavía, se podía oler el humo y el hedor de la carne quemada. Cerró los ojos, recordando sentir como las cenizas que el viento llevaba, caían sobre su ropa. Los muertos quemados por la madre de dragones, se iban deshaciendo poco a poco, hasta no quedar nada de ellos.

Desde que el cuervo había llegado a Invernalia, Sansa, no había dormido, hasta que puso a todo el Norte en pie de guerra, para bajar al sur a salvar a su hermano, y otra vez, nadie faltó a la leva.

El terror que sentía a que Jon muriese, había desaparecido, pero aun así, no acababa de asimilar que jamás volvería a verlo. No podía evitar pensar que el destino no había sido justo con él... lo había sacrificado todo por el bien de Poniente, y ahora tenía que esconderse... habiendo matado a la mujer que amaba. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sintiendo como suya, la inmensa pena que pudo sentir su hermano.

No iba a ser el Rey, ni tan siquiera Rey en el Norte, cuando por linaje era el auténtico Rey de todos los habitantes de Poniente... y eso le dolía, le dolía mucho... porque estaba segura de que habría sido un gran Rey.

Suspiró y salió fuera, sin abrigo, llevando solo un corpiño de cuero y una larga falda de gruesa lana. Necesitaba sentir el frio dentro de ella, necesitaba sentir la nieve caer. Le ayudaba a pensar.

Tyrion tenía razón. Bran seria un magnífico rey, era la auténtica memoria de Poniente, pero, el que de verdad iba a gobernar, era el único que podía hacerlo en ausencia de Jon, Tyrion, el último Lannister...

Sansa sabía que lo haría bien... y respetaría al Norte... y desde luego, ella, lo respetaría a él y ese respeto mutuo, era lo que los hacia estar de acuerdo a la hora de tomar decisiones.

Sonrió pensando en lo que había llegado a sus oídos. Algunos nobles veían con buenos ojos una posible unión entre ellos, y reconocía que a ella no le parecía del todo mal; puestos a tener que buscar un pretendiente, posiblemente será la mejor opción, ...pero, había dos cuestiones que lo imposibilitaban: la más importante, no quería perder la indepencia del Norte... y la mas difícil de entender, lo seguía recordando, a él y al beso que habían compartido en la cripta de Invernalia.

La disciplina que se había autoimpuesto no le había permitido pensar en Sandor.

Todo le decía que estaba muerto... pero no quería saberlo. No había preguntado a nadie por él... ni tampoco por la Montaña. Sabia que tenía otras obligaciones mucho mas importantes que sus sentimientos, y a ellos se había dedicado... y también sabía, que si alguien le corroboraba la fatal noticia, algo dentro de ella se rompería, y no podría cumplir, en las mejores condiciones, con las inmediatas obligaciones de la futura Reina en el Norte.

Estaba sumida en estos pensamientos, cuando oyó unos pasos acercándose desde su derecha, y se giró para ver a Arya dirigirse hacia ella. Andaba con paso decidido, llevando a aguja del cinto, dejando sus pequeñas huellas en la nieve que acababa de caer.

Cuando llegó se unió a ella, mirando hacia el oscuro horizonte por encima de lo que quedaba de la muralla de la ciudad y del bullicioso campamento de la gente del Norte que empezaba a prepararse para volver a su tierra.

Pasaron unos segundos, donde las dos, sin decir, nada compartieron la melancolía que las invadía por el destino de Jon, hasta que Arya rompió el silencio.

\- Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, hermana.. .- le dijo muy seria.

Sansa la miró extrañada. No podía imaginar a que se podía referir. Arya ya había dejado claras sus intenciones de irse de Poniente.

\- Vamos dentro... estaremos mas cómodas... .- le indicó abriendo la puerta de la tienda. Arya entró delante y ella la siguió.

Llegaron hasta la mesa y las sillas que habían colocado en el centro de la estancia, y que hacían las veces sala de reunión de la señora de Invernalia.

Antes de que llegasen a sentarse, Arya le dijo:

\- Sandor está vivo..

Sansa se giró visiblemente sobresaltada. Se agarró a la mesa y se sentó despacio en su silla de tijera. Agachó su rostro para que Arya no pudiese ver su turbación, pero su hermana no había dejado de observarla.

Arya sentó enfrente de ella, y puso su mano encima de la suya.

\- Lo encontré cuando intentaba salir de la ciudad, después de que Daenerys decidiese terminar con la masacre... .- empezó a decirle despacio, dándole tiempo a que se repusiese de la noticia. Cuando Sansa levantó la cabeza pudo ver el rubor en su rostro, y sus intensos ojos verdes, brillando por unas lágrimas que intentaba contener-... Mientras iba andando por las calles desorientada y aterrada vi un caballo blanco... .- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Nunca supe de donde venía, ni de quien era, me limite a montarlo y salir al galope de aquel horror.. .-cogió aire con fuerza-... Cuando estaba llegando a una de las entrada al palacio, vi a alguien que caía derrumbado en la calle... y a medida que me acercaba lo reconocí... Yo le había acompañado en su viaje al Sur, con la intención de matar a Cersei, pero cuando llegamos el palacio ya estaba derrumbándose y me obligó a irme... .- agachó la cabeza un momento-... Me salvo la vida...

Sansa apretó la mano de Arya. No dijo nada, se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Conocía la relación, tan peculiar, que habían mantenido Sandor y ella, pero no sabía como iba a reaccionar su hermana, cuando descubriese la tremenda debilidad que ella sentía por Sandor. Una debilidad que, a todos luces, para una Reina del Norte no se podía considerar apropiada.

\- Estaba destrozado pero vivo. ...- siguió contando Arya-. Conseguí que se despertase de la inconsciencia donde lo había llevado la fiebre, y al verme...- sonrió al pensar en ello-... levantó su mano y me tocó la cara... "estás viva"..- me dijo... y sonrió... y añadió... "ahora tenemos que ir a salvar a tu hermana...la Reina la quemará viva"..." ayúdame a ponerme de pie"...

Sansa vio que los ojos de Arya se velaban ligeramente.

-...A duras penas se pudo subir al caballo, y aguantó hasta que llegamos al campamento de Jon... Allí los maestres y curanderos que habían venido con el ejercito del Norte, lo atendieron junto a los heridos en la batalla, y a los supervivientes de la ciudad... Muchos no sobrevivieron a la primera semana... pero él sí.. Sus heridas no eran visibles a plena vista, salvo una. La Montaña le había destrozado un ojo. Nunca podrá ver con él...pero también tenia un buen montón de huesos rotos y según dijo uno de los maestres, músculos dañados y heridas internas que le hacían sangrar por la boca...

Paró de hablar y apretó la mano de Sansa.

\- ¿Está aquí?¿En el campamento?...- le preguntó ella con apenas un hilo de vez.

Arya asintió.

\- Si... en la carpa grande que hay al norte...

Sansa asintió. La había visto nada mas llegar.

Arya siguió hablando.

\- He estado a su lado todo este tiempo... la primera semana la pasó ardiendo...Pasé días enteros simplemente pasándole trapos con nieve derretida por su frente, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie para ir a las letrinas, e intentando que estuviese lo mas cómodo posible... y en todo este tiempo... .-miró Sansa a los ojos antes de seguir hablando-... no ha dejado de hablar "contigo"... de preguntar por ti, de llamarte. De hablar de un beso y de una canción que tú le cantaste .-le dijo con una sonrisa picara-... al principio no lo entendía... Cuando estuvimos juntos, pensé que cuando te mencionaba era para molestarme... cuando decía que tenía que haberte follado hasta matarte para no dejar nada al gnomo, pensaba que lo decía para provocarme...- siguió sonriendo-.. pero no, no era por eso... simplemente estaba, está, y por lo que he oído, estará enamorado de ti siempre, hasta su último aliento...

Suspirando, llenó una copa que había encima de la mesa y se bebió el vino de un trago.

\- Cuéntame vuestra historia...-le pidió a Sansa, casi rogándoselo-. Le debo mucho a Sandor, sin ir mas lejos estar viva ahora, aquí, contigo...y necesito saber como habéis llegado a esto... me parece tan absolutamente increíble...

Sansa se apoyó en el respaldo de silla relajando los hombros. Se obligó a olvidarse de quien era, para ser solo ella.

\- Lléname una copa.- le pidió a Arya. Esta lo hizo, sin perder tiempo, y se la tendió.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

\- Es una historia complicada...- sonrió-... ¿recuerdas que yo siempre soñaba con un príncipe que me hiciese su princesa?... un príncipe apuesto y maravillo...-le dijo con mucha amargura en su voz mientras Arya asentía efusivamente-... pues aunque te cueste mucho entenderlo... El es mi príncipe... mi caballero..

Arya la miró asombrada. En los ojos de Sansa pudo leer la verdad.

\- ¿Le quieres...?- le preguntó sin poder creérselo.

Sansa se limitó asentir, ante la sonrisa de Arya.

Se bebió el vino de un trago, se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada, y empezó a andar, mientras le contaba a su hermana como el Perro, fue el único que le mostró compasión durante el tiempo que estuvo prisionera en Desembarco.

\- Joffrey me llevó a la muralla, y me enseñó la cabeza de nuestra tata y la cabeza de padre...- levanto la vista, cogiendo aire con fuerza, sintiendo que se le encogía el corazón solo de recordarlo-...En ese momento, ya empezaba a tener claro lo que era "mi príncipe"... y aquello fue la gota que colmo el vaso...Estuve a punto de empujarlo...- miró a Arya fijamente-... Me daba igual morir en el intento si lo mataba a él... pero llegó el Perro y me distrajo. .- encogió los hombros-... supo enseguida lo que pensaba hacer , como si pudiese leer mi mente.

Siguió andando mientras hablaba, rodeándose su estrecha cintura con ambos brazos, como su necesitase abrazarse a si misma, mientras se sinceraba, ante la atenta mirada de Arya.

-.. A su dura manera me fue salvando una y otra vez... incluso de ser violada por unos hombres en la ciudad... Me cubrió con su capa un día que Joffrey me desnudó en el salón del Trono... y la noche de la batalla del AguasNegras apareció en mi habitación, borracho, y lleno de sangre, para decirme que me llevaría al norte... que me fuese con él , y que él jamás me haría daño...- sonrió con tristeza-... y yo le dije que no.. .-suspiró-.. pero antes de irse, me obligó a cantarle una canción .. .- cerró los ojos unos segundos y después los volvió a abrir.

\- Si lo hubieses hecho toda tu vida habría cambiado...- le dijo Arya.

Sansa asintió y se sentó nuevamente.

\- Sí... todo hubiese cambiado... .- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-... Aunque no lo creas, durante el tiempo que estuve en manos de Meñique y de Ramsey... siempre pensé que vendría a salvarme... aunque nunca vino...

Arya sonrió.

\- Bueno... no se lo tengas en cuenta... Me estaba salvando a mi... a su desagradable y brutal manera, por supuesto... aunque reconozco que yo tampoco fui muy agradable en el trato...

Ambas hermanas rieron divertidas quitándole tensión al momento. Cuando se relajaron Arya le pidió que le siguiese contando. Sansa lo hizo, liberada del miedo que le daba la reacción de su hermana.

\- A medida que pasaban los días en Invernalia, después de volver a verlo, me di cuenta de que sentía algo por él que jamás habría imaginado... por eso, el día que celebrábamos la victoria ante el rey de la noche, me decidí a hablarle... y corroboré que él todavía sentía algo por mí. Cuando le toqué noté su incomodidad... y su manera de mirarme.. pero también vi el enorme muro que había puesto delante de él, para evitar que nadie le hiciese daño...

Arya asintió.

\- Si... es cierto... tiene muy claro cual es su sitio... No le gusta, pero sabe que no puede aspirar a nada mas, por culpa de su hermano.

Sansa se pasó la lengua por los labios. Era momento de hacer la pregunta que no se atrevía a hacer.

\- ¿Crees que vivirá? .le pregunto a su hermana con el miedo en la voz.

Arya sonrió y asintió.

\- Sin lugar a dudas...posiblemente nunca más podrá luchar en una batalla, pero podrá enseñar a otros a hacerlo... si él quiere, claro...

Sansa se volvió a dejar caer en el respaldo de la silla y dejó escapar el aire que habia mantenido retenido en sus pulmones.

\- Me besó... y yo le devolví el beso... y no me arrepiento de ello... .- se acabó de sincerar con Arya-... Sabía que era imposible que volviese de cumplir su venganza.. y asumí, como llevaba haciendo desde que se fue de Invernalia, que nunca volvería a verle.. y me autoconvencí de que era lo mejor... porque si seguía con vida... no creo que pudiese separarme de él .- se acercó a Arya-.. .. por muy Reina del Norte que sea... ¿y cómo demonios explico que he elegido al Perro?

Arya la cogió de los hombros.

\- Él ya no es el Perro... Hace mucho que dejó de serlo, y además, a quién le importa a quién quieres...

Sansa la miró asombrada.

\- A todo el Norte Arya... querrán un heredero...

\- Eso no creo que sea un problema...- le dijo divertida, su hermana-... no será fácil, pero se le podrá convencer... a Sandor, digo... .- soltó una carcajada-... No.. no... hablando enserio... Conociéndolo, el problema de que le quieras, lo tendrás con él, no con el Norte. Tu eres la Reina y nadie pondrá en duda tus decisiones. Ha quedado muy claro que eres muy capaz de reinar... pero él... Ahora está destrozado y asustado, y por eso es vulnerable, pero en cuanto se recupere... y se dé cuenta, de que no tiene nada ahora, que ya ha cumplido su venganza...- agachó la cabeza levemente-... No quiero que vague de un sitio a otro.

\- Gendry quería que fuese con él... .- le dijo Sansa. Había hablado con él antes de que se fuese a Bastión de Tormentas.

\- Gendry...- Arya dijo su nombre con pena-... es una opción.. pero por lo que le he oído todos estos días, tiene que ir a Invernalia contigo... .- se puso en pie, quitándose a Gendry de sus pensamientos rápidamente-. Y ahora dime... ¿quieres ir a verlo?

Sansa la miró y Arya vio miedo en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué me voy a encontrar? .-le preguntó.

Arya suspiró.

\- A un hombre que no tiene futuro, salvo que tú quieras dárselo... y él quiera cogerlo... Te aseguro que sus heridas físicas son lo que menos me preocupa...y estoy segura, de que la única persona que puede curar sus "otras" heridas, eres tú.

\- Y él las mías...- dijo Sansa en apenas un suspiro. Miró a su hermana durante unos segundos y luego, cogiendo aire con fuerza, se puso de pie. Cogió su abrigo de la cama, y se lo puso. Se acercó a Arya, y totalmente convencida de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, le dijo:

\- Llévame hasta él..

**Continuará**...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Recorrieron la amplia estancia hasta el final, andando por un suelo enfangado. Sortearon catres, voluntarios, maestres, septas y heridos, que intentaban andar ayudados.

Las vendas manchadas de sangre, y de piel quemada, se amontonaban en capazos que serían incinerados a lo largo del día... La fetidez de las cloacas iba y venía dependiendo de la dirección del aire, uniéndosele el olor sangre e infecciones... pero aun así, Sansa no se inmutó.

Arya se paró al lado de un catre más grande que los otros.

Sansa se acercó a ella y se quitó la capucha de la capa que la cubría. Se mordió los labios y respiró hondo antes de acercarse al hombre que yacía dormido. Estaba tumbado, desnudo de cintura para arriba y cubierto por una gruesa manta.

\- Es difícil soportar este lugar... y él, ya puedes ver cómo está... no es fácil...-le dijo Arya a su hermana mientras lo cubría un poco más.

Sansa no le contestó. Se sentó en un pequeño taburete de madera que había en la cabecera de la cama y se limitó a mirarlo.

Su hermana, con la excusa de ir a por una palangana con un poco de agua y unos paños, la dejó sola.

Sansa, a pesar de no darse cuenta de que Arya se había ido, retiró con delicadeza la manta que Arya le había puesto encima.

Verle era desolador. Había perdido bastante peso y las costillas se le marcaban. Arya le cortó el pelo y la barba para poder tratar mejor sus heridas.

Al lado derecho quemado, había que añadir el lado izquierdo, que ahora, era todo una inmensa mancha de varios colores, desde el amarillo, hasta un morado casi negro. El ojo apenas se le veía. Una fea cicatriz lo enmarcaba por la parte de abajo. Arya le había dicho que posiblemente, perdería la visión, y ahora entendía el por qué. Sin lugar a dudas, era un milagro que estuviese vivo...o quizás, una señal del destino.

Le pasó una mano por la frente y notó que quemaba. Tenía fiebre...

Buscó a su hermana con la mirada y la encontró hablando con Samuel Tarly. Daba la impresión de que acababa de llegar hasta allí. Arya ya llevaba en las manos una palangana y un buen montón de trapos. Vendría enseguida.

Resbaló su mano por el rostro de él, y la dejó caer en su hombro. Su amplio pecho era, también, un tapiz de colores, que se extendía hasta su plano vientre.

Apoyó su mano en ese pecho y notó el fuerte corazón de Sandor latiendo deprisa, al tiempo que él se movía intranquilo.

Se acercó más... y empezó a cantarle la canción que le cantó el dia que la fue a buscar en Desembarco..

_"Madre Gentil, fuente de toda piedad,_  
_salva a nuestros hijos de la guerra y la maldad,_  
_contén las espadas y las flechas detén,_  
_que tengan un futuro de paz y de bien."_

Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar pasar su mano por el abundante vello moreno que cubría su pecho. Enseguida apartó la mano, mirando alrededor de ella, pensando en si alguien la había visto...pero no había sido así... nadie se estaba fijando en ella... y Arya seguía hablando con Sam. Una parte de sí misma se sintió molesta por su reacción. No tenía por qué avergonzarse. Lo que sentía por Sandor era muy real y debía ir asumiéndolo si quería que el mundo que la rodeaba lo hiciese.

Volvió a mirarlo notando que su respiración se había vuelto más sosegada, y descubriendo en cada centímetro de su piel viejas cicatrices, incluyendo una quemadura que le cubría el brazo y una gruesa cicatriz en su cuello y en su hombro.

Sansa suspiró... Ese era el cuerpo de un guerrero y su oficio estaba tatuado a sangre, en su piel y en sus músculos... pero, la cicatriz que más le había dolido se la hicieron cuando era un niño...y lo había marcado de por vida...

Estaba segura de que mucha gente se había alejado y se alejaría de él porque no soportarían ver ese cuerpo destrozado... pero ella no... Sansa veía mucho más allá de eso... veía al hombre que había sobrevivido a todas... porque después de todo, él estaba destinado, no solo a matar a su hermano, si no a estar con ella.

Sonrió, cogió la enorme mano de Sandor, y se la apretó.

* * *

A los pocos minutos llegó Arya, seguida por Sam.

\- Le han dado de comer no hace mucho, me ha dicho una de las septas... Ahora descansará un rato...-le indicó Arya.

Sam se acercó a él y observó atentamente las cicatrices de su cara.

\- Tenías razón Arya, parece que el ungüento que le dimos a base de laurel está haciendo efecto...- intentó abrirle el ojo derecho y al conseguirlo vio que la pupila seguía dañada... .- pero va a ser muy difícil que pueda volver a ver con él...

Sansa suspiró. Sam se dio cuenta y se sorprendió, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Tenía buena relación con ella, pero ahora era la futura Reina en el Norte y él, no era quién para meterse en sus asuntos.

La vio coger uno de los paños que había traído, mojarlo en la palangana y ponerlo con delicadeza en la frente de Sandor.

\- Él fue el único que me trató con delicadeza cuando estuve en manos de Geoffrey y Cersey...- dijo Sansa, sintiendo que le debía una explicación a Sam. Al hacerlo se ruborizó ligeramente y agachó la cabeza despues de mirar rápidamente a sus acompañantes

Arya se limitó a sonreír y Sam, cambiando de conversación y todavía algo desconcertado, les comentó las razones de su llegada allí.

\- Hemos encontrado un lugar donde llevar a los heridos.. Es uno de los pocos edificios que han quedado de pie... Es grande, tiene fácil acceso, buena ventilación y buen suelo... -miró a su alrededor-... Este lugar apesta...

Ambas hermanas asintieron. Cualquier otro lugar sería mejor que ese.

\- ¿Son ciertos los rumores que he oido, de que Bran y Tyrion te van a nombrar maestre de la Ciudadela?...- le preguntó Arya, girándose hacia él, sonriendo.

Sam juntó las manos, nervioso, y sonrió, algo avergonzado.

\- Has oído bien...- le dijo tartamudeando ligeramente.-... y lo primero que me ha encargado el Rey Bran ha sido esto. Ocuparme de los heridos en la medida de lo posible...

Sansa y Arya se miraron, pensando lo mismo... Bran empezaba bien su mandato.

La pelirroja de los Stark se levantó y se acercó al futuro Gran Maestre de la Ciudadela.

\- ¿Quieres que llame a algunos soldados del Norte para que os ayuden con el traslado...? Muchos de ellos son de los nuestros y queremos que están bien para cuando volvamos a casa.

Sam sabía que Sansa no se iba a mover de Desembarco hasta que liberaran a Jon y pudiera despedirse de él. Recordar el destino de su amigo era muy doloroso para él, así que respiró hondo y siguió con la conversación que llevaban entre manos.

\- No te preocupes... hay muchos voluntarios... Todo el mundo quiere ayudar. Tienen ganas de que su nueva vida empiece. La marcha de Cersey... y del dragón... junto con la llegada del Rey Bran, y la vuelta de Tyrion, les ha dado esperanzas...

Sansa se estiró la falda de su vestido. Se giró para mirar a Sandor que seguía inconsciente y acto seguido, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

\- No hace falta que lo traslades a él...-dijo despacio-... Voy a llevarlo más cerca de mi tienda...

Sam la miró fijamente. Arya no dijo nada.

\- ¿Estás segura? .-le preguntó él. La forma en que hizo esa pregunta denotaba que iba más allá de lo que era evidente.

Sansa asintió, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Hay poca cosa que hacer, salvo intentar paliar su fiebre y que este lo mas cómodo posible... ¿no es así?... podría hacerlo yo misma, y sé que Arya me ayudará...- le dijo ella.

Sam no parecía muy convencido.

\- Si... pero es un hombre muy grande, si tienes que moverlo...

Arya se adelantó entonces.

\- Yo lo he hecho... él ayuda en lo que puede...

Sam suspiró, miró a su alrededor y luego a los ojos de Sansa, viendo la respuesta a sus dudas en ellos.

\- De acuerdo... diré que lo lleven donde digas...

* * *

Sansa hizo colocar una pequeña tienda de gruesa lona pegada a la suya y al arroyo que corría detrás, para tener siempre cerca agua limpia.

Arya, junto con unos cuantos norteños se encargó de que trajesen a Sandor hasta allí y lo dejaron instalado en un cómodo catre, tapado con mantas y sabanas limpias. Paños en abundancia les servían para lavarlo y ayudarle a que la fiebre remitiese.

Los maestres que le habían atendido antes, les habían dado algunas de las hierbas que le daban para la calentura y Sam, les traía ungüentos para paliar las inflamaciones.

Los días pasaban y cada vez estaba más tiempo despierto, pero no consciente... De una vez para otra no recordaba nada.

La idea de Sansa era que se recuperase lo más posible antes de iniciar el viaje a Invernalia. Tenía la idea de poder hablar con él y convencerle antes de que el momento de zarpar llegase. Arya le había dicho que iba a ser difícil... y ella sabía que tenía razón.

A parte de ayudar a Sansa, Arya, se aventuró a hablar con Tyrion y con Sir Davos, futuro consejero de la moneda, para exponerles el plan que tenía de viajar más allá del mar conocido. Tyrion, como único heredero Lanister, decidió financiar su expedición, a cambio de un porcentaje en los beneficios que pudiera producir. El barco que le serviría para ello, se construiría en los muelles de Desembarco, y mientras tanto ella tenía que ir contratando a su tripulación. No volvería con su hermana a Invernalia, y eso le dolía, pero sabía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

La noche en que los preparativos del viaje a Invernalia habían acabado, y solo quedaba que liberaran a Jon y que Sansa pudiese despedirse de él, cayó una gran tormenta encima del campamento y de la ciudad. El cielo se iluminaba cada pocos segundos con brillantes rayos, acompañados de estruendosos truenos que asustaban a los caballos.

Sansa entró en la tienda de Sandor, y despachó a la criada que lo vigilada. Cerró las puertas de tela y le colocó una manta más, por encima. La tormenta había levantado un aire frio y revuelto que se filtraba por cualquier rendija.

Se sentó a su lado y comprobó que no tenía fiebre... Su respiración era algo rápida pero profunda.

Cogió su mano con fuerza y pensando en cómo trasladarlo al barco, sin llamar mucho la atención, y en qué le diría cuando se despertase definitivamente, se quedó dormida, acunada por el sonido de la lluvia y la tormenta, que siempre la relajaban.

* * *

Mientras Sansa caía dormida, Sandor vivía en sus sueños, y en ellos, veía como el ángel de la muerte, lo miraba directamente con sus vacíos ojos oscuros e intentaba agarrarlo.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Tengo que ir a buscarla!... ¡No puedo dejar que muera abrasada por el fuego del dragón!.- le gritó... mientras veía como la imagen de Sansa ardiendo en llamas se representaba en la cuencas vacías del espectro...

Oyó decir su nombre en un susurro desgarrado, y sintió como tiraba de él hacia el infierno.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO MORIR!

Con un esfuerzo titánico consiguió soltarse del abrazo de la parca... y abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue oscuridad. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas... y poco a poco, se fue acostumbrando a la falta de luz...

El techo de la estancia donde se encontraba, de un intenso azul oscuro, se mecía al ritmo del viento.

"¿Dónde estoy?" fue lo primero que pensó.

Se intentó incorporar, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras, se volvía a tumbar y respiró hondo un par de veces.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, movió la cabeza hacia los lados intentado ubicarse, antes de levantarse.

Estaba en un lugar apenas iluminado por la luz unas pocas velas. No era muy grande...y las paredes estaban salpicadas de sombras oscuras que bailaban, oscilando al compás del viento.

Siguió girando la cabeza hacia la derecha y se encontró con el emblema de los Stark colgado del techo tapando lo que parecía una puerta. El conjunto le recordó a las tiendas que utilizaba el Rey Robert cuando salía de cacería.

Recordó entonces a Arya...

Iba a intentar levantarse otra vez, cuando oyó una voz a su lado

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Por favor!

Se giró rápidamente y la vio sentada en un sillón, a su lado, dormida... Un profundo rubor cubría sus mejillas.

\- ¡Déjame! ¡No puedes!.. Soy...- siguió hablando en sueños.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin terminar la frase.

El la miró, agradeciendo a quién fuese, que estuviese viva, pudiendo hacer que desaparecieran sus pesadillas, y sin comprender como Sansa había llegado a su lado, ni que era aquello con lo soñaba y por qué le afectaba tanto.

No pudo evitar susurrar su nombre.

\- Sansa...

Ella despertó repentinamente al oír su nombre. Enseguida vio como la miraba, dándose cuenta de que estaba plenamente consciente. Se acercó a él, no sin cierto temor a su reacción y se sentó en el mismo catre, a sus pies. Sandor hizo amago de levantarse.

\- Por favor... tienes que quedarte aquí... Estás muy mal todavía...-le indicó ella, apoyándose su mano en su hombro.

Él se volvió a tumbar en el camastro, suspirando.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy aquí... contigo?- le preguntó levantando la voz.

Sansa lo agarró por los hombros desnudos y le hizo tumbarse.

\- Sigue tumbado... puedes marearte...- se aclaró la voz, cuando vio que él le hacía caso-... ¿Qué recuerdas?

Sandor movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- A mi hermano cayendo al fuego... todo derrumbarse, olor espantoso a carne quemada... y un caballo blanco que venía hacía mí, mientras algo me atravesaba el pecho...-le dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Sansa asintió.

\- El dragón de Daenerys arrasó con todo... hay centenares de muertos...Jaime Lanister, Cersey...

Sandor apoyó los codos y se incorporó ligeramente... Un dolor punzante en la pierna y en el pecho le hizo contraer el rostro.

\- ¿Arya está bien?.- le preguntó, entre quejidos contenidos.

Sansa sonrió.

\- Sí... ella fue quien te encontró. Ha cuidado de ti desde entonces... hasta que yo vine a Desembarco.

Sandor frunció el ceño.

\- ¿La Reina dragón no fue a por ti?.-le preguntó sorprendido.

Sansa lo negó.

\- No..- cogió aire con fuerza y luego lo expulsó despacio-... Jon la mató...

La expresión del rostro de Sandor reflejó la sorpresa más absoluta.

\- ¿Tu hermano?... ¿la mató?... ¿cómo?

Sansa asintió.

\- Era un peligro para todos... lo que ha pasado aquí es...es horrendo...- agachó la cabeza-.. Jon fue arrestado por Gusano Gris... pero hemos conseguido que no lo maten... Cuando nos esteramos, el Norte a salvarle... a él y a Tyrion...

Sandor sonrió...

\- Hay que reconocer que el bastardo tiene pelotas...

Sansa se levantó de golpe del catre.

\- NO es ningún bastardo!.-le gritó-... Es el hijo de Raegar Targaryen y de mi tía Lyanna...El legítimo rey de los siete reinos... - Le dolía mucho pensar en el destino de su hermano-... Se sacrificó por todos nosotros... y va a acabar sepultado en el muro... desterrado de su familia, de su hogar y de su destino...

Sansa tuvo que dejar de hablar porque su voz se desgarraba.

Sandor no dijo nada. Vio como una lágrima caía por el rostro ella y estuvo tentado de quitársela... pero en el último momento, se contuvo.

Miró a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- Es una de las tiendas que hemos traído para el asedio… Estamos esperando a que mi hermano sea liberado para poder despedirme de él...-le indicó apartando a Jon de su mente-… Luego partiré hacía Invernalia...- se humedeció los labios-...Tus heridas han sido graves... los maestres han dicho que posiblemente no podrás volver a ser el guerrero que eras... Ya has visto que has perdido visión en ese ojo...

Sandor apretó los labios y asintió. Apenas veía una ligera luz con el ojo izquierdo... Sansa siguió hablando.

\- Por eso... hemos pensado, Arya y yo, que deberías venir a Invernalia conmigo...

Al oír eso, su expresión volvió a ser tan dura como ella recordaba que podía ser.

\- ¡No quiero vuestra compasión! .- le gritó, incorporándose y sentándose en la cama.- No necesito ayuda de nadie!

Sansa tragó saliva. No iba a dejarse dominar por su genio.

\- ¡No es compasión! .- expulsó aire con fuerza, intentando encontrar las palabras apropiadas-... Salvaste la vida de Arya... salvaste la mía... Luchaste por Invernalia contra los muertos... No podemos dejarte solo en estas circunstancias...

Sandor se movió incomodo pero no dijo nada. Tener a la mujer que presidia sus sueños tan cerca, lo turbaba demasiado y casi no le dejaba pensar.

-...por una vez deja de quejarte de todo y hazme caso... respeta que queramos que te recuperes...-le dijo enérgica. Sabía que no podía darle respiro. Ante cualquier duda, la desconfianza de Sandor lo dominaría y no le dejaría tomar la decisión que ella quería que tomase.

Pero Sandor le sorprendió y reaccionó como ella no imaginaba nunca que hiciese.

Apoyó una mano en la cama, se acercó más ella, hasta quedar a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro, y le dijo en un susurro.

\- ¿De verdad quieres que vaya a Invernalia?... ¿Tú, quieres que yo, vaya contigo? .- le preguntó despacio,mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Necesitaba encontrar algo a lo que agarrarse. - Soy un monstruo, Sansa...

Sansa lo miró sin apenas pestañear, viendo a través de sus ojos.

Sandor contuvo la respiración esperando su respuesta.

De repente Arya, empapada, entró en la tienda:

\- ¡Jon será liberado mañana... el barco que lo llevará al muro acaba de atracar!

**Continuará…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

Se levantó del catre, y despacio, llegó hasta los pies de la cama. Arya acababa de dejar una tosca bandeja de madera. Sobre ella descansaban, un pequeño barreño con agua, jabón, algo para secarse, y ropa. Vio una pequeña daga afilada, y un pequeño espejo. Se quedó un rato observándolo. Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro contrariado... No... no eran el momento de verse... Eso tendría que esperar...

Se quitó las pocas ropas que llevaba y, sobreponiéndose al dolor que sentía, empezó a lavarse.

A medida que iba haciéndolo, fue realmente consciente de las consecuencias del enfrentamiento con Gregor. Aparte de la perdida, casi total, de la visión del ojo, vio los hematomas de su pecho, y sintió las protuberancias de algo, que había querido salirse de su cuerpo pero no lo había conseguido.

El dolor era considerable cuando tocaba esas partes, sobre todo su pierna, donde la misma piel le ardía al pasar su mano por ella.

Se dio cuenta de que había adelgazado mucho...Había desaparecido la grasa de su cintura, que acumuló a base de alimentare durante mucho, casi exclusivamente de vino.

Los músculos de sus piernas y brazos habían encogido considerablemente... y notaba como parte de la piel colgaba de ellos... No pudo evitar preguntarse si sería capaz, ahora, de empuñar su espada... Cerró los ojos y sonrió... su espada... Se quedó en esa maldita torre, igual que su hermano.

Cuando consideró que ya se había quitado de encima unos cuantos gramos de mugre y sudor, empezó a vestirse... Ropa interior de gruesa lana, pantalones de cuero, jersey también de lana teñida de negro, chaleco y abrigo de cuero forrado de lana de oveja,...Ropa norteña, sin lugar a dudas. Asombrosamente todo lo veía bastante bien... Se preguntó de dónde lo habría sacado Arya... pero enseguida, recordó a todos los soldados del norte que habían muerto en la toma de la ciudad, y no volvió a hacerlo..

Se colocó el abrigo y de nuevo, miró el espejo. Lentamente fue llevando su mano hacía él y lo cogió.

Llevaba la mayor parte de su vida ignorando la imagen que veía en ellos... Se había prohibido sufrir por su causa, pero ahora, no pudo evitar apretar sus labios con fuerza, alterado al ver su reflejo. Notaba, perfectamente, como la parte del ojo dañado, estaba algo hundida, complementando el desastre que ya era su cara antes... Ambos lados destrozados por el mismo animal... Arrojó el espejo a la cama, pensando que la muerte había sido poco castigo para él...Pidió a los dioses que hubiese sufrido antes de hacerlo.. que el fuego se hubiese cobrado su parte.

Se metió la navaja en uno de bolsillos de su abrigo, dejando su barba tal y como estaba. Era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

Cogió aire y se encaminó a la puerta de la tienda. Había comido unas horas antes, pero notaba como no era suficiente. Las piernas apenas le respondían. Menos mal, que pequeña loba le había traído un caballo que le esperaba, fuera, atado a uno de los postes de sustento.

Cuando salió, vio que un escudero, apenas un niño de 11 ó 12 años, le esperaba junto al recio jamelgo.

La primera reacción de Sandor fue despedirlo con brusquedad, pero, se había dado cuenta, de que iba a ser imposible subirse al animal sin su ayuda.

La aceptó sin decir palabra. El niño de huyó de allí en cuanto vio que ya no se le necesitaba, buscando, sin lugar a dudas, un lugar donde hiciese más calor.

Desde encima el caballo contempló la ciudad devastada, por primera vez. La mayor parte del castillo había desaparecido. Solo quedaba en pie una de las torres y parte del cuerpo central donde estaba el salón del trono. El tejado había desaparecido por completo. Todo estaba teñido de negro y gris oscuro... y olía a muerte.

Maldiciendo, cogió las riendas del caballo y a un trote lento, le obligó a andar hacía el puerto.

* * *

Sansa andaba hacía el barco que la iba a llevar a casa, sin ser consciente del ajetreo del puerto en ese momento.

Antes había partido otra, hacía lo que quedaba de GuardaoOriente del Mar, que llevaba a Jon hacía su destino definitivo. En los ojos de su hermano había visto que no iba a quedarse en el muro. Tormund le esperaría en el Norte... junto con Fantasma. Esa, también era su familia.

Apenas podía contener las lágrimas. Había sido muy duro decirle adiós, sabiendo que iba a ser la última vez lo que viese. Recordó su reencuentro en el muro después de que Theon, arriesgando su vida, la arrancase de las manos de Ramsay, y de que Brienne la llevase hasta ahí. Nunca en su vida se había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien. Era la primera vez que se sintió segura desde que había salido de Invernalia junto con su padre. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces...

Entonces, justo cuando iba a poner un pie en la pasarela que la subiría al barco, una voz la llamó a su espalda:

\- ¡Lady Sansa!

La reconocería siempre. Se giró sonriendo, sorprendida de haber pensado en ella unos pocos segundos antes.

La vio venir, deprisa, esquivando a los hombres que se afanaban en subir a bordo las cargas encomendadas. Llegó hasta ella ligeramente ruborizada. Llevaba puesta la armadura dorada que indicaba su nueva condición.

\- ¡Lady Sansa!.- volvió a decir al llegar hasta ella-.. No quería que se fuese sin que nos despidiésemos...

La futura Reina del Norte, sonrió afablemente. Le debía mucho a esa mujer y siempre le estaría agradecida.

\- Brienne... Me alegra mucho que lo hayáis hecho.

Ésta agachó la cabeza ligeramente.

\- Sé que prometí a vuestra madre defenderos con mi vida... pero creo que mi lugar ahora está aquí...

Sansa, por su forma de hablar y por su mirada esquiva, notó que creía estar faltando a su palabra.

Puso su mano encima de una de las de la mujer caballero.

\- No os preocupéis..- le dijo asintiendo-. Este es vuestro sitio... Hay mucho que hacer y mis hermanos necesitan gente en quien pueden confiar... Gente entregada, honesta y valiente...

Brienne levantó la cabeza. Había algo en su deseo de quedarse en Desembarco.

\- También lo hago por él...

Sansa supo que se refería a Jamie.

\- Él se fue a morir con ella... pero, sé que de alguna manera yo le importaba...- le dijo suspirando. El recuerdo del antiguo comandante de la guardia dorada, era doloroso, pero al mismo tiempo, encendía una chispa en los ojos de Brienne que solo él habría logrado hacer. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos-...Me ha dado dos regalos maravillosos... me hizo caballero..- cogió las manos de Sansa y las apretó. La joven pelirroja sonrió abiertamente-... y por eso podré llevar a cabo la tarea que me encomienda el rey, y mientras yo lo haga, Jamie estará conmigo...

Sansa asintió.

\- Te quería muchísimo... estoy convencida de ello...y estaría tremendamente orgulloso de ti... Nunca lo olvides... Aunque él creía que no... al final de su vida, demostró que era un buen hombre... ..-le dijo.

Brienne también asintió efusivamente. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Se mordió los labios y cogió aire con fuerza., antes de decir, mirando a Sansa fijamente:

\- Sí... lo era... por eso me hizo el más grande de los regalos...- soltó la mano de Sansa y se tocó el vientre-... Estoy embarazada...

Sansa se llevó las manos a la boca asombrada.

\- Eso... es...

\- ¡Increíble!- dijeron ambas dos a la vez, y con una enorme sonrisa se abrazaron.

Sansa miró el lugar donde la mano de Brienne descansaba pensando en lo extraños que eran los caminos del destino. La comandante de la guardia dorada embarazada... ¡Asombroso! La imagen de Tyrion vino a su mente, imaginando el momento en que Brienne le dijese la buena noticia. Su familia tenía una nueva oportunidad.

En ese momento, Brienne dirigió su mirada hacia el barco y la expresión de su rostro cambió. Sansa lo notó y giró su cabeza para saber que había causado ese efecto.

El aire escapó de sus pulmones al verlo. Sandor estaba en cubierta y la miraba sin pestañear.

Sansa no sabía si iba a venir. Lo había dejado la noche anterior en la tienda sin saber qué decisión iba a tomar, y no había sabido nada de él, desde que Arya había ido a despedirse y a llevarle algo con lo que vestirse. Solo tenía dos opciones... Sonrió. Había optado por seguirla.

Brienne volvió la mirada hacia la joven...

Había oído, igual que todo el mundo que quisiese hacerlo, que la Dama de Invernalia, cuidaba a un soldado cerca de sus aposentos... y había oído quién era. Un hombre al que, las niñas Stark, le debían mucho... pero ahora, al observar como ambos se miraban, vio mucho más... y, desde luego, eso también le pareció increíble.

Carraspeó ligeramente haciendo que Sansa volviese a mirarla.

Una sonrisa algo traviesa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- ¡Que los siete os protejan, y os ayuden mi Reina!.- le deseo. Estaba convencida que le iban a hacer falta.

Sansa asintió, deseándole lo mismo.

\- En Invernalia también está tu hogar... ya lo sabes... para tí y para tu hijo...

\- Lo sé, mi reina, lo sé.

Al grito de ¡Todos a bordo! Sansa se separó de ella, subiendo deprisa por la pasarela.

Pocos minutos después levaron anclas. Brienne vio como el barco se alejaba rumbo al Norte, con pena por la despedida de Sansa, pero con la alegria por la nueva vida que llevaba en su interior. El regalo de Jamie.

Se tocó con delicadeza su vientre, y desando despacio, con la espalda muy erguida, el camino hacía la fortaleza.

**Continuará**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII**

Sandor salió del camarote y subió a cubierta, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Llevaba demasiado tiempo tumbado, durmiendo, intentado no morir, y ahora necesitaba volver a sentirse vivo

En cubierta, se encontró con apenas unos pocos tripulantes, que se ocupan de mantener el barco en rumbo, y comprobaban el estado de las velas. No le prestaron atención.

Se acercó a la borda y vio como el crudo invierno se cernía sobre él. Los ejércitos del Norte volvían a casa por tierra en un viaje largo y desagradable, saliendo al encuentro del frio intenso, la nieve y el hielo... Sandor acodado en el estribor del barco casi sintió envidia de ellos. No le gustaba el mar... y menos ese mar. La niebla helada que lo envolvía le daba la textura del metal que los herreros fundían, y eso aún le gustaba menos... era como lava gris...

Pero a pesar de todo ello, la sola presencia de Sansa cerca, ya era causa más que suficiente para soportarlo.

No podía dejarla sola... Arya le había hecho prometer que la cuidaría... Había ido a verle para traerle la ropa y algo con lo asearse, y de paso, le intentaba convencer para que fuese a Invernalia.

En las horas que habían pasado desde que se había despertado, y la fiebre había desaparecido, en ningún momento, les había dicho que iba a hacer. Se limitaba a maldecir...

Cerró los ojos. Iba a echar de menos a esa maldita cría, pero era evidente que sabía cuidarse sola... Sansa tendría que enfrentarse con mil adversidades... y le crecerían enemigos, al mismo ritmo que la nieve se amontonaría en los campos del Norte. Él podría ser su sombra... pero... pero quería más...pensó apretando los labios con fuerza. Por eso era tan importante, que contestase a la pregunta que le había hecho antes de que Arya les interrumpiese.

Oyó unos pasos detrás de él. No se giró. No hacía falta.

\- Has venido...- le dijo Sansa acercándose al lugar donde estaba-... No las tenía todas conmigo... Arya me contó vuestra despedida...

\- Esa niña no sabe tener la boca cerrada...- le comentó él, con su voz más ronca.

\- Es mi hermana... conmigo no tiene secretos. La manada se protege, es parte de lo que somos... .- le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Sandor dejó de mirar al mar y la miró a ella. Su piel nívea resplandecía en la oscuridad de la noche y sus ojos brillaban más que las estrellas. Mirarla le provocaba un dolor, y un placer, difícil de soportar.

\- He recuperado los recuerdos de mi enfrentamiento con mi hermano...- le empezó a decir-... Aunque el muy cabrón estuvo a punto de matarme... Cuando ya me tenía a su merced y me estaba estrangulando, le llegue a clavar una estaca en el ojo, y aun así, seguía con vida. Iba a abalanzarme sobre él, sin importarme si moría en el intento, cuando de repente, la pared del torreón se vino abajo y él cayó. Fui hasta el borde y vi como las llamas lo devoraban...

Sansa permaneció en silencio mientras él hablada. Se había retirado a su camarote nada más cenar con el capitán, pero sus pasos le habían llevado sin darse cuenta a la puerta del estrecho camarote donde había exigido que instalasen a Sandor en caso de que apareciese, con bastante disgusto, por cierto, de alguno de los miembros de su consejo que la acompañaban. Reconocía que se merecían una explicación, pero no era el momento todavía de darla.

\- Ahora sé lo que sentiste cuando mataste a Ramsay...- siguió diciendo Sandor, respirando hondo-... Tenías razón. El final te deja vacío por dentro.. Tu deseo de venganza ha terminado, pero todo sigue igual. Mi cara sigue siendo la que era y mi vida se ha quedado... vacía... No siquiera sé si podré volver a empuñar una espada...

\- Siempre puede haber otras opciones...- le dijo ella y sin poder evitarlo, puso su mano enguantaba en el brazo de él.

Sandor fijó la vista en esa mano y luego, volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Tragó saliva. Tenía la necesidad de pedirle la respuesta que le debía, pero no se atrevió. Recordó algo en ese momento y decidió preguntarle sobre ello, dándose unos segundos más de margen:

\- ¿Con que sueñas?

Sansa se sorprendió al oir esa pregunta. La expresión de su rostro lo indicaba. Sandor se lo explicó:

\- Cuando desperté en tu tienda... hablabas en sueños... y estabas muy asustada...

Sansa supo enseguida a que se refería. Se sintió avergonzada al saber que él la había oído y visto.

\- A veces...- le dijo moviendo la cabeza, algo confusa y apartando la mano de su brazo-... tengo pesadillas, con ellos, sobre todo con Ramsay... Oigo sus perros acercándose a mí... y le veo a él...sus ojos... su cara...

Sin darse cuenta empezó a temblar... Sandor no se lo pensó. Fue hasta ella y la abrazó. Apretó su cabeza a su pecho, mientras ella se abrazaba con fuerza a su cintura... El empezó a acariciar su sedoso pelo mientras oía como lloraba despacio.

\- Tranquila, pajarillo... tranquila... ya no está... Está muerto...

Sansa se separó de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Sandor cogió su rostro entre sus manos. La luz de la luna llena incidía en ambos rostros, creando sombras que hacían que Sansa apenas pudiese ver las quemaduras de la cara de Sandor, solo el brillo en sus ojos oscuros.

\- No dejaré que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño... Nunca.. Jamás...

Agachó su cabeza, y sin dejar de mirar esos ojos que lo hacían enloquecer, la besó. Sansa se abrazó con más fuerza si cabe a su cintura y le devolvió el beso con la misma ansia con que él la besaba, sin importarles lo más mínimo que alguien los estuviese viendo.

Se separan conteniendo el aliento. Después de ese beso Sandor sentía que necesitaba más... mucho más...

Con las manos en las ruborizadas mejillas de Sansa y, con sus brazos en su cintura, se atrevió a volver a hacer la pregunta que había quedado sin contestar.

\- Dímelo...- casi le suplicó-.. ...¿por qué quieres que vaya a Invernalia contigo?... -siguió con la vista fija en sus preciosos ojos-... no quiero caridad...

Sansa respiró hondo.

\- Sansa...- dijo su nombre despacio, pegando su cabeza al frente de ella. Su voz ronca y cálida a la vez, se agarró al corazón de Sansa y le hizo cerrar los ojos... Era muy difícil de explicar para ella lo que sentía por él-... ¿por qué? - volvió a repetir él, desesperado por conocer la respuesta.

Ella puso sus manos sobre las de él y abriendo los ojos nuevamente, le dijo:

\- ¡Porque eres el único que me entiende!.- exclamó-. .. Porque tú sabes lo que alguien te puede llegar a hacer sufrir... y el tormento que sientes dentro de tí al no poder confiar en nadie... y lo sola que te sientes... Los dos estamos destrozados por dentro y por fuera...- se pasó la lengua por los labios.-... los dos podemos ayudarnos... ya no estaremos nunca solos...

Sandor arrugó el ceño y lentamente se separó de ella... No era esa la respuesta que lo hubiera gustado oír... Esperaba algo completamente distinto.

Sansa extendió sus manos buscando las de él que poco a poco se alejaba.

\- Sandor...no te vayas...-le pidió ella, sabiendo que no le había gustado lo que había dicho.

Él hizo ademán de irse de la cubierta, pero en el último momento, volvió sobre sus pasos y se quedó a pocos centímetros de ella.

\- ¡No quiero tu puta caridad!..- le miró mirándola de arriba a abajo molesto-. La pobre princesita ya no tiene quien la quiera... porque ha sido humillada, violada, ultrajada... y por eso, decide buscar a la única persona con el alma igual de atormentada... ¡La única que caeria rendida a sus pies ante sus atenciones!.- le gritó, haciendo que algunos marineros se girasen a mirarlos.

Sansa empezó a mover la cabeza asustada.

\- No... Sandor... estás muy equivocado...- le cogió del brazo otra vez clavando sus largos y delgados dedos. No quería que se fuese con esa idea-... No... No... No es verdad... siento algo muy profundo por... tí... desde hace mucho tiempo... y sé que tú también...

Sandor soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Siempre he querido folllarte... ¡Hacerte mía!... !Dejarte seca! .-exclamó con toda la rabia de la que fue capaz. Apartó su mano de su brazo y la agarró de los hombros-. Dime pajarillo, ¡dime que no has pensado que soy lo único a lo que puedes aspirar?

Los fieros ojos de Sandor se clavaron en los suyos, dejándola sin palabras.

Él se apartó viendo que no había respuesta. Se irguió delante de ella y le dijo a modo de ultimátum:

\- En cuanto lleguemos a puerto me iré...

Sin decir nada se alejó en dirección a su pequeño camarote.

Sansa respirando con dificultad se quedó en cubierta, donde vueltas a la pregunta que le que acabada de hacer... ¿podía ser verdad, qué sus sentimientos hacía él eran solo eso? ...¿de verdad se había estado engañando todo este tiempo, pensando que lo que era amor, era solo desesperación por vivir una vida sin amor?

* * *

Se quitó el abrigo, el jersey de lana y la ropa interior y lo arrojó todo al fondo de la estancia. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos, intentando sacarse de su mente el beso que acababan de darse y sobre todo el silencio de Sansa ante su última pregunta... El deseo más intenso que jamás había sentido había dado paso a la más absoluta de las desesperaciones... Hubiera deseado estar en tierra firme y poder salir de ese barco... huir de ahí y no volver nunca a pensar en ella.

Se sentó en la cama, apoyó los codos en las rodillas, su frente en sus manos y cerró los ojos... Nunca, por mucho que corriese, dejaría de pensar en ella. Esa era su única verdad absoluta... pero por lo menos ni estaría viviendo dentro de una mentira... No pudo evitar una cínica sonrisa... ¿era mucho pedir que se hubiese enamorado de él?... Soltó una carcajada... ¿enamorarse de él?... Eso era imposible...Nadie podía enamorarse de un monstruo.

Diciendo una maldición se levantó para quitarse los pantalones, buscando con la mirada, una botella de vino que había visto, al llegar, en un mueble al lado de la cama, cuando oyó unos golpes.

\- ¡Dejadme en paz!.- exclamó y golpeó la puerta con el puño, esperando espantar a quien osaba molestarle.

Pero quién había detrás de la puerta no se fue, solo se limitó a decir:

\- Soy yo, Sansa... por favor abre...

Sandor pegó su frente a la gruesa puerta de madera. Su voz había sonado dulce y serena... pensó en no abrirle, pero no pudo hacerlo. Con desgana corrió el cerrojo y giró el pomo.

Sansa vestida con una gruesa bata de lana, tejida en los colores de la casa Stark, y con su largo pelo suelto, apareció delante de él.

\- Tengo algo que decirte. No quiero que tengas una idea equivocada de mí..

Sandor la miró de arriba a abajo, impasible. Sin decir nada, abrió la puerta del todo y la dejó pasar.

Sansa se adentró, intentado que no se notase la turbación que sentía. Oyó cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y se giró despacio. La estancia era más pequeña que la suya, pero aun así era bastante acogedora para ser el camarote de un barco... toda ella forrada en madera con una cama grande, llena de mantas de piel de oso.

Sandor enfrente de ella, llevando solo sus pantalones, la miraba con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su desnudo pecho. Las cicatrices de su brazo quemado, y las que había ido ganándose con los años, brillaban a las luz de las velas.

\- Dime... - le dijo, instándole a hablar.

Sansa levantó la cabeza y enderezó la espalda antes de hacerlo. Había tomado una decisión, y para llevarla a cabo, tenía que ser la mujer decidida y fuerte que iba a convertirse en Reina del Norte... no pajarillo.

\- Lo que siento por ti... no es compasión, ni resignación.. .- Sandor sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Fue a buscar la botella de vino que había visto. Sansa siguió hablando mientras él mordía el corcho, lo sacaba y lo escupía en el suelo.-... pero sé que te debo algo... debes saber lo que me hizo Ramsay...

Ante la mirada asombrada de Sandor, se soltó el cinturón de cuero de su bata y dejó que esta resbalase por su cuerpo...

Sandor soltó la botella que cayó al suelo. No llegó a romperse pero el líquido se derramó.

Se quedó congelado viendo el cuerpo desnudo de Sansa delante de él... Ella observó su reacción sin apenas pestañear.

La mayor parte de su blanca piel estaba llena de pequeños cortes... de quemazos, de lo que parecían mordiscos.

Sandor se dio cuenta de que abría y cerraba los puños intentando calmar los nervios... Sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero sentía que era incapaz de hablar, y mucho menos de moverse.

Sansa volvió a tragar saliva antes de hablar.

\- Nunca quiso matarme... yo era su vínculo con el Norte, pero eso no impidió para que me hiciese sufrir cada uno de los segundos que pase con él... Eso sí...- sonrió con tristeza sintiendo el dolor todavía dentro de ella-... jamás me toco la cara, ni ninguna otra parte de mi cuerpo que fuese visible para los demás... Hubo días que el dolor apenas me dejaba moverme, pero yo sabía que si alguien lo notaba, al día siguiente sería peor...

Sandor se acercó a ella, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. No soportaba oírla hablar... no podía oír y ver lo que ese maldito bastardo le había hecho... por mucho que sufriese cuando sus perros lo devoraron, estaba seguro que lo que él, le hubiese hecho hubiese sido mucho peor.

Se paró delante de ella, no atreviéndose a tocarla...

Iba a decir algo, pero Sansa le puso un dedo en los labios.

\- Esto es lo que soy...- bajó su dedo, despacio, por el viril mentón cubierto de barba de Sandor-... No quiero que me trates como si fuese de cristal... hoy no... No quiero sentir eso... quiero...-. Empezó a recorrer su pecho, enredando sus marfileños y largos dedos en el suave y abundante vello de él. Sandor cerró los ojos y la agarró con fuerza de la cintura. Ella siguió hablando-... quiero que me hagas sentir como nunca jamás lo he hecho...

Cogió una de sus enormes manos y la puso entre sus piernas. Sandor notó la humedad que había entre ellas.

\- ¿Lo notas?- le preguntó ella, poniéndose de puntillas y apoyando sus labios en los de él...- ¿Lo notas? Esto es lo que he sentido mientras me besabas... y eso no compasión... no es conformismo...

Sandor, abrió los ojos y la agarró con suavidad de su pelo largo echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

\- No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo...- le dijo él con un hilo de voz. Su garganta se había quedado seca mientras fijaba la vista en los turgentes pechos de Sansa, pegados al suyo, y dándose de que ya no veía las heridas... Sola la veía a ella, ofreciéndose a él... en cuerpo y alma.

Sansa se limitó a suspirar... sintiendo sus fieros ojos clavados en su desnudez.

\- Por favor...- le suplicó...- Te deseo... te deseo... ahora... ya...

El la miró los ojos y solo puedo decir su nombre, mientras se rendía definitivamente.

Se soltó los pantalones que cayeron junto con su ropa interior, quedándose desnudo delante de ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba... igual que lo había hecho durante el beso...

Acto seguido, hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella, mientras la levantaba del suelo cogiéndola de la cintura. Sansa se abrazó a él y rodeó su cadera con sus piernas.

El levantó la cabeza de su cuello y empezaron a besarse con una sed provocada por años sin sentir... por años de dolor y soledad... Sandor la llevó hasta la pared. El frio de la noche traspasaba la madera, pera ella no lo notó... Un fuego abrasador la dominaba... Él la pegó a ella con delicadeza, pero con firmeza... y sin dejar de besarla, la penetró con fuerza... Una y otra vez...clavando sus dedos en sus nalgas... mientras ella, clavaba los suyos, en los músculos de su cuello y su espalda...

Sansa jamás había experimentado algo como aquello, pero se dejó llevar por lo que sentía, por sus más primitivos instintos, entregándose a él, incondicionalmente. Apoyó su cabeza contra la pared mientras sentía como él le besaba el nacimiento de sus pechos y se apoderaba de sus pezones... Notó como los movimientos circulares de Sandor, dentro de ella, se hacían más profundos, más intensos mientras ella clavaba los pies en la pared e intentaba levantarse a su vez...

Los dos buscaron sus bocas mientras el ritmo aumentaba... Sansa con un grito echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando el orgasmo la sorprendió... nunca había sentido algo así... y fue como si todo su cuerpo convulsionase, partiendo desde lo más profundo de su ser... Sandor siguió moviéndose sintiendo las contracciones de ella rodeando su miembro, y a los pocos segundos explotó...

Siguieron unidos por el deseo de que aquello nunca terminase... hasta que rendidos, Sandor sin soltarla, la llevó a la cama y la tumbó, colocándose su lado. Cogió una de las pieles de oso y la echó por encima de ambos.

Sansa notó el líquido caliente que salía de dentro de ella, pero no le importó, se giró hacía Sandor y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, oyendo los latidos de su corazón desbocado...Sandor buscó su boca y volvió a besarla, mientras sus manos agarraban con delicadeza su cadera desnuda, pegándola todavía mas a él, como si tuviese miedo de que desapareciese si la soltaba.

**Continuará**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX**

Vio por la pequeña ventana del camarote, la media luna blanca que iluminaba, con su mortecina luz invernal, directamente la cama donde se encontraban.

Notaba la respiración suave de Sandor detrás de ella y el roce de su barba en su cuello. Sus manos se cruzaban en su cintura y las de ella se unían a las de él.

Estaban desnudos, tapados con abundantes mantas en la cama de Sandor. Apenas unos minutos antes, habían dado rienda suelta a sus instintos más primarios y se habían buscado, con desesperación, el uno al otro hasta quedar saciados.

A Sansa, el sentirlo así, agarrándola con fuerza, le daba seguridad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Posiblemente, desde que era una niña tonta en Invernalia, solo preocupada por encontrar a su príncipe azul...y sin ser consciente de todo el dolor que tendría que vivir.

Cerró los ojos pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir en esa habitación, y sonrió.

Cuando llegó a su camarote no pudo parar de dar vueltas de un lado a otro. No quería que él pensase eso de ella…No...no podía dejar las cosas así...

De repente, y sin saber por qué, se dio cuenta de que solo tenía una opción... Ir a él, y demostrárselo... Desnudar su cuerpo y su alma ante él... pero nunca pudo imaginar lo que le ocurría... Sentirse tan... tan arrebatadoramente sensual cuando él la besó, la abrazó, y levantó llevándola hasta esa pared de madera que ahora miraba fijamente... y todo lo que había llegado sentido dentro de ella, cuando pocos minutos antes, estaba segura de estar muerta por dentro.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla... y luego le siguió otra... y otra... Una profunda tristeza se apoderó de ella. Eso era lo que tenía que haber sido su vida... Su vida con el hombre con la quisiese, y la quisiese a ella, en vez, de sufrir a manos de Joffrey y a manos de Ramsay...

Empezó a temblar...

Sandor la agarró rápidamente de los hombros y la tumbó boca arriba en la cama. Vio las lágrimas en su cara y su expresión.

\- ¡Pajarito! ¡Pajarito!.- la llamó, incorporándose ligeramente y cogiendo su rostro de alabastro entre sus manos-... ¡Sansa! ¿Qué te ocurre?... ¿Te he hecho daño?... Dímelo... por favor...

Sansa fijó sus húmedos ojos en él y vio el miedo en ellos. Se abrazó enseguida a él, escondiéndose de su tristeza en su formidable pecho. Permanecieron sentados en la cama, desnudos, rodeados de manta, sin separarse ni un milímetro el uno del otro, hasta que Sansa dejó de temblar, mientras Sandor no dejaba de acariciar su larga mata de pelo rojo fuego.

\- Ha sido todo tan horrible, tan cruel, desde el día que salí de Invernalia...- le empezó a decir ella, intentando dejar de llorar, sin levantar la cabeza de su pecho.-... Esto, lo que acabamos de hacer es lo que tenía que haber sido... no todo aquello... Hombres crueles que se divertían haciéndome sufrir...

Sandor cerró los ojos oyendo la voz de Sansa llena de dolor. No quiso interrumpirla y se limitó a abrazarla con más fuerza.

\- ... hasta Meñique, que a su endemoniada manera, fue el que más me humilló...Fue él que se aprovechó constantemente de mí… y él que quiso convertirme en su juguete...Sé que tarde o temprano me habría obligado a convertirme en su esposa... quedándose conmigo y con todo el beneficio que eso podría aportarle...

\- Pero demostrarte ser mucho más lista que él...-le dijo Sandor hablándole despacio el oido.

Sansa sonrió levemente, levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos...

\- Yo no era así... no me alegró de haber sido capaz de ordenar que matasen a un hombre. Ni tampoco de hacer que los perros de Ramsay se lo comiesen... .- el llanto amenazó con volver, pero Sansa respiró hondo y logró evitar que lo hiciese. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y siguió hablando-.. Sandor... yo solo quería ser feliz... he visto tanta muerte... y siento que me he perdido tanto en mi vida...- Pasó una de sus manos por el rostro quemado de Sandor-... Lo que acaba de pasar es...- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-... ha sido...

\- Increíble….- le dijo él, añadiendo lo que estaba seguro ella iba a decir. Apretó su mano a su cara, algo que jamás pensó, que pudiese nunca llegar a hacer con nadie-... Yo... nunca...- le era tan difícil expresar lo que sentía que no podía encontrar las palabras-... Sansa... yo... he... he estado con mujeres... pero siempre fue un desahogo, y siempre por dinero... ya puedes imaginar que nadie en su sano juicio querría irse conmigo...- su voz ronca emanaba resentimiento y tal vez una pizca de resignación.

Sansa sonrió, ligeramente. Ese hombre inmenso, curtido en mil batallas, que había matado a mil hombres, estaba abriendo su corazón a ella... y sabía que no le iba a ser fácil hacerlo.

\- Tu mal genio, no ayudaría en nada, estoy segura de ello...

Sandor soltó una carcajada... y ambos empezaron a reír sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

\- Tienes razón...- .- le dijo asintiendo sin dejar de sonreír. Cogió la mano de Sansa y la besó con delicadeza-... nunca me he preocupado por ser amable con nadie... y tampoco con esas mujeres. Además, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba borracho...- acarició su suave mejilla-...Ese engendro de Lanister...- dijo levantando la cabeza y, volviendo a sus recuerdos, de su vida protegiendo a Joffrey-... no tenía derecho a hacerte sufrir de la forma en que lo hacía... - tragó saliva y volvió a mirarla-... Una parte de mí, te defendía por instinto... No me gusta que hagan sufrir a alguien que no ha hecho nada para merecérselo... pero luego...-volvió a acariciar su pelo, que caía suelto tapando sus pechos-… luego, a medida que crecías ante mis ojos, me llegue a obsesionar contigo... No podía dejar de mirarte... de soñar, de pensar en ti….

\- Llegaste a darme miedo...- le dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.- todas esas veces que me asaltabas por los pasillos del palacio...- agachó un segundo la cabeza-.. No lograba entenderte…me protegías pero a la vez….

Sandor asintió con énfasis.

\- Lo sé...pero... no sabía cómo comportarme... había momentos en que solo te deseaba sin más, en cualquier lugar te habría hecho mía... y otros, solo podía pensar en evitar que Joffrey te hiciese daño... Solo quería que te quedases quieta y le complacieses...

En ese momento Sansa puso sus dedos en sus labios impidiéndole seguir hablando.

\- Y llegó el día que me salvaste de ser violada... Mataste a aquellos hombres y me sacaste de ahí...

Sandor cogió aire. Lo recordaba como si hubiese ocurrido hacia unas horas. No tuvo ni que pensarlo...

\- No creo que a Joffrey le hubiese importado lo que pudiese pasarme...pero Cersei te hubiese matado si a mí me pasa algo... Era un rehén para ella en la lucha contra mi hermano...

Sandor asintió.

\- Si...lo eras y para Tyrion que me dio las gracias, al cual pensé en matar cuando me enteré que he había casado contigo...

Sansa movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con energía.

\- No… Tyrion siempre fue un caballero conmigo…

\- Si… es cierto… He tenido tiempo de conocer mejor al enano… pero... soy un asesino... lo sabes...- Sansa sonrió agachando la cabeza. Era algo que tenía muy claro-... Solo sé matar...- Se acomodó mejor en la cama rodeando enteramente la estrecha cintura de Sansa con sus brazos-...Cuando en la batalla del Aguas negras me vi rodeado por el fuego solo pude pensar en huir... pero cuando ya estaba a punto de salir de allí, aterrorizado, sin mirar atrás... me acorde de ti y no pudo hacerlo sin buscarte... Posiblemente te habría arrastrado conmigo,… - recorrió su cara con sus ojos oscuros-… pero me cantaste aquella canción y me destrozaste por dentro. Nunca te habría hecho daño..

No pudo seguir hablando. La besó con fuerza y Sansa le devolvió ese beso, mientras sus manos acariciaban su musculosa espalda.

Se separó de ella y apoyó su frente contra la suya.

-... Nunca he podido ni he querido sentirme ligado a nadie-…pero contigo todo era distinto... y te juro, que te he odiado por ello, creo, que hasta más de lo que he llegado a odiar a mi hermano...- miró a su alrededor-.. por eso, todavía me es imposible creer que estemos aquí..- volvió a besarla-... juntos... y que tú quieras estar conmigo, que sientas algo así por mí...

Sansa se colgó de su cuello y ahora fue ella quien lo besó a él.

\- Se lo que eres... y lo que fuiste... pero no solo eres las heridas que recorren tu cuerpo. Esas quemaduras que te marcaron de por vida...Yo también tengo las mías, como has podido comprobar.- agachó la cabeza mirando los cortes que cubrían su piel-. ... Una parte de nuestra alma está destrozada por lo que hemos sido capaces de hacer...pero... también sabemos que si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, nunca habríamos sido así…y por eso nos merecemos un poco de felicidad... ¿no crees?...

Sandor se pasó la lengua por los labios atrapando el sabor de Sansa depositado en ellos.

\- ¿De verdad, sientes que yo, un hombre destrozado, sin ningún futuro, puedo darte la felicidad a la que aspiras?- le preguntó él con la voz entrecortada.

Sansa cogió su mano y lentamente, se fue tumbando de espaldas en la cama, haciendo que él, lo hiciese encima de ella.

\- No tengo la más mínima duda... pero tienes...- le dijo acariciando otra vez su mejilla quemada-... que dejar que yo, intente hacerte feliz a ti.

Sandor la miró intensamente antes volver a besarla. No hizo falta que dijese nada más.

Ahora ya no tenían prisa... la sed que los había consumido ya había sido saciada.

Se entregaron sin miedos al placer.

Sansa recorrió con las puntas de sus dedos todas las cicatrices que llenaban el enorme cuerpo de Sandor, mientras él besaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de ella, lamiendo con ansia las heridas que Ramsay le hizo... bajando desde el cuello, pasando por sus perfectos pechos, descendiendo por su abdomen hasta llegar al rincón entre sus largas piernas...

Sansa dio un respingo al notar como su barba, acariciaba el interior de sus muslos... Nunca imaginó que esa parte de su piel fuese tan sensible.

Sandor, despacio, la hizo volver a tumbarse.

\- Disfruta. Esto es para una Reina...Mi reina...- le dijo, sonriendo, mientras volvía a hundir el rostro buscando su humedad, y le levantaba las piernas, acariciándoselas.

Sansa volvió a tumbarse y cerró los ojos.

Cuando la suave lengua de Sandor tocó determinado lugar, todo su cuerpo se estremeció... y cuando empezó a jugar con aquello, tuvo que ponerse la mano en la boca para no gritar.

El placer era tan intenso que pensó que se desmayaría, pero en vez de eso apretó con más fuerza el rostro de Sandor contra ella... Sandor introdujo un dedo, notando la humedad que le probaban sus actos, mientras aumentaba la presión y la velocidad de su lengua...

Sansa se retorció sin querer despegarse de él hasta que de repente se quedó quieta... para acto seguido, estallar.

Un placer inmenso la recorrió desde el centro mismo de su ser, haciéndola casi convulsionar, y dejando que un gemido largo y profundo escapase de garganta.

Sandor no pudo esperar más.

Se incorporó sintiendo su miembro erecto, palpitar por la necesidad de estar dentro de ella.

Sansa lo vio y lo recibió igual de necesita que él. El orgasmo, que acababa de sentir, no había sido suficiente… Lo necesitaba dentro….

Cogió el rostro de Sandor entre sus manos y empezó a besarlo mientras él se introducía lentamente en su húmedo y caliente interior.

Sansa lo recibió cerrando los ojos y conteniendo la respiración... Él hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella y buscando sus pechos...sus dorados pezones, que inhiestos buscaban, a su vez, su boca.

Sansa rodeó las caderas de Sandor con sus piernas acompasando sus movimientos...

Embestidas lentas y profundas que la llenaban, y a él le hacía gemir... hasta que ella volvió a gritar y a estremecerse, haciendo que su vagina se contrajese alrededor del pene de Sandor… hasta que éste, ya no pudo más y estalló dentro de ella... Arqueó la espalda hacia atrás y grito su nombre, mientras oleadas de placer lo recorrían de arriba a abajo...

Sansa oyó entre gemidos, como gritaba su nombre, y sintió que algo más que el placer crecía dentro de ella... Supo que, ahora y siempre, pertenecería a ese hombre, y él a ella.

Cuando Sandor agotado por el esfuerzo y las emociones, cayó a su lado, sansa pudo ver las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas... Se acercó y lo abrazó.

Sandor hundió el rostro en su pecho y lloró por todas las heridas que habían marcado su vida llena de desesperanza... y Sansa lloró con él, por sus propias heridas.

* * *

Mecidos suavemente por el mar, tumbados en la cama y sin dejar de mirándose el uno al otro, dejaron pasar, los pocos minutos que quedaban para que amaneciese. Sintiendo como la magia de esa noche única en sus vidas, que nunca olvidarían pasasen los años que pasesen, iba desapareciendo.

Cuando el primer rayo de sol entró en la estancia Sansa abrazó con fuerza a Sandor.

\- Tengo que irme...

Sandor no dijo nada. No podía parar el tiempo... La besó despacio, dejando que luego saliese de sus brazos y se vistiese.

Con un último vistazo al que tenía muy claro era el amor de su vida, Sansa abrió la puerta y salió del camarote, pensando que había mucho de él por descubrir, mucho, que ella, quería descubrir.

Tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido y esa noche solo había sido el comienzo...

Lo que ella no sabía era, que el destino tenía otros planes…

**Continuará...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Salió del camarote. Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo y se cerró la bata sobre su cuello. La mañana estaba especialmente fría... ¿o era que añoraba el calor del cuerpo de Sandor?... Sonrió... Seguro que era eso. Su piel le pedía volver a sentirlo cuanto antes. Suspiró, con la sonrisa mantenida en sus labios.

Le pediría a Claire, su nueva criada, que le preparase un baño caliente, en cuanto llegase.

Enfiló el camino a su camarote, apoyándose en las paredes para salvar el vaivén del barco, sin percatarse del ruido, que los tripulantes hacían volviendo a sus quehaceres. Perdida en los recuerdos de una noche inolvidable, no sé percató, de que en ese momento, un par de ojos la estaban siguiendo.

Cuando Sansa, exultante de felicidad, cerró la puerta de su estancia, esos mismos ojos, se giraron molestos y contrariados a observar el lugar de donde había salido.

* * *

Acababa de secarse su largo pelo pelirrojo, cuando Claire volvió a entrar en la estancia. Se acercó al pequeño tocador al que ella estaba sentada y le dio una nota:

\- Sir Yohn Royce me ha pedido que os entregue esto.

Sin añadir nada más salió discretamente del camarote.

Sansa cogió el pequeño sobre, de vasto pergamino, con el sello de Piedra de las Runas, y lo abrió.

Sir Yohn, con exquisita educación, le pedía que acudiese a su camarote.

Sansa lo dejó encima de la estrecha mesa, se recogió su pelo un moño alto y se levantó para ir al encuentro de quien había sido un aliado experto y fiel, sobretodo, desde la muerte de Meñique. Había subido al barco acompañando a Sansa y al hijo de Lisa Arryn, el señor de Nido de Águilas. Ellos desembarcarían en Puerto Gaviota, mientras que Sansa y el sequito de Invernalia, lo harían en Puerto Blanco.

Cuando Sansa llegó, un criado le abrió y la dejó pasar, para después abandonar la estancia, dejándolos solos.

Lo encontró con las manos cruzadas a su espalda, observando el cielo plomizo de la mañana, a través de un pequeño ojo de buey.

\- ¿Hay algún problema con Robert?-. Le preguntó ella nada más entrar, algo preocupada. El muchacho estaba encerrado en su camarote con fuertes mareos desde el inicio del viaje.

\- No, mi señora, no lo hay. Se encuentra perfectamente, dentro de lo que cabe...- Le dijo, suspirando. Sansa lo interpretó, como una muestra de disgusto ante el débil carácter de chico, fruto de años de consentida educación, por parte de su inestable madre.

Sir Yohn agachó la cabeza y empezó a pasearse por la estancia.

\- Quiero hablaros de algo que me preocupa, y que tiene que ver con vos...

Sansa sonrió extrañada.

\- Decidme...- le dijo invitándole a que se lo contase.

El caballero del Valle, tragó saliva y agachó la cabeza apartando los ojos de la firme mirada de Sansa.

\- He sido participe de ciertos rumores que me han dejado profundamente desconcertado.

Sansa frunció el ceño. Por puro instinto se puso a la defensiva. La expresión del señor de Piedra de las Runas había dejado de ser afable.

\- ¿Qué clase de rumores?-le preguntó.

Sir Yohn volvió a levantar la cabeza y estaba vez, sí clavó sus profundos ojos en ella.

\- ¿Cuál es la naturaleza de vuestra relación con Clegane? .-le espetó sin más preámbulos.

Sansa palideció. No esperaba que la conversación tuviera que ver con Sandor.

\- ¿Mi relación?... No puedo entenderos...- dijo intentando que no se notase su desconcierto.

El asintió. Se acercó a ella a medida que iba diciendo:

\- Quiero que me digáis el por qué de que esté en este barco.- apenas se quedó a pocos centímetros de ella.

La futura Reina del Norte, junto las manos apretándolas con fuerza e irguió todo lo que pudo su espalda. No tenía que parecer asustada... aunque desde luego lo estaba.

\- Bueno... él... - sus pensamientos se amontonan en su cerebro y no la dejaban razonar. Un terrible presentimiento se estaba apoderando de ella-... Él demostró su valor en la batalla contra el ejército de la noche defendiendo Invernalia...Además, mi hermana, tiene una deuda de vida con él, y ninguna de las dos quería que se quedase en Desembarco solo...Queremos que tenga un futuro en el Norte si él quiere... Es lo justo.

Sir Yohn enderezó su espalda y endureció la mirada.

\- Mi señora..- el tratamiento que siempre le había otorgado, ahora, le sonó a Sansa, frio y vacío- .. Quiero que me expliquéis por qué os vieron salir, esta madrugada, de su camarote.

* * *

Sandor apenas había logrado dormir un par de horas. El aroma de Sansa lo inundaba todo y no le dejaba descansar.

Sentía el roce de su piel en sus manos. Al cerrar los ojos no podía dejar de ver su cuerpo y su maravillosa sonrisa... y sus ojos. Sus ojos que suplicaban que la hiciese suya, una y mil veces.

Acababa de irse y la extrañaba enormemente.

Desesperado se lavó, se vistió con prisa y salió del camarote, con la intención de comer algo, y salir a cubierta, buscando algo de aire fresco.

* * *

Sir Yohn se movió nervioso de un lado a otro de la habitación.

\- ¡Os vieron salir con una ligera bata! - le gritó a Sansa. Marcando con énfasis cada una de las palabras-… ¿Qué creíais que estabais haciendo?

\- ¡No podéis hablarme así... soy la futura reina del Norte! .- le espetó ella con todo el orgullo que le quedaba-. Hace mucho que nadie se atreve a gritarme de ese modo.

El viejo caballero, se paró al oírla, agachando ligeramente la cabeza, y se acercó a Sansa despacio. Su expresión cambio ligeramente, dándose cuenta de que quizás se había excedido en su vehemencia. Sansa había dejado claro, que no le temblaba la mano a la hora de defenderse de posibles ataques hacia ella o su familia… La imagen de un Meñique desangrándose en el salón de Invernalia, y de los pocos restos encontrados de Ramsay Bolton vinieron a su mente.

Se acercó despacio a ella.

\- Todavía no lo sois, mi niña..- le dijo sin gritar esta vez, intentando ahora, ser conciliador-... Acudí a vuestra llamada para reconquistar Invernalia de los Bolton y salvar a Jon... .- la cogió con delicadeza del brazo-. Podéis ser una gran reina, lo sé. Os he visto tomar decisiones que muchos hombres no querrían nunca tener que tomar. Sois valiente, inteligente y decidida... Tenéis lo que hace falta, corriendo por vuestras, para ser una Reina justa, pero una olvidéis que sois la hermana del que debía ser el Rey en el Norte...- Sir Yohn hizo una pausa para volver a hablar. Su tono de voz, menos airado que antes, hizo que Sansa se relajase-... Cuando vi subir a Clegane, es cierto, que entendí vuestra generosidad hacia él, porque reconozco la labor que hizo, pero esto es inaceptable...- volvió a hacerse el silencio-. No es adecuado para una reina del Norte... Es un asesino sin escrúpulos, que no ha tenido ningún problema por luchar contra vuestra Casa, en matar, en destrozar a inocentes... Por no hablar de su edad... ¡Podría ser vuestro padre!

Sansa agachó la cabeza. No estaba preparada para discutir su relación con nadie, es más, todavía le costaba a ella entenderla.

\- No sé qué decir...Es cierto que tengo que pensar en todo...pero...

Lord Yohn la interrumpió, negando con la cabeza.

\- No puede haber peros, mi señora, tenéis que daros cuenta de que él no es el apropiado bajo ningún concepto... Es un monstruo asesino...

Ella también movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando con énfasis.

\- ¡Nunca lo fue conmigo!.- exclamó, cansada, de sentir el desprecio que sentía el noble por Sandor-. Él fue el único que se preocupó por mí...- elevó la mirada-... No tenéis ni idea de lo que he vivido...

Sir Yohn pasó una de sus callosas manos por el frio rostro de Sansa.

\- Lo puedo imaginar... pero tenéis que ser responsable. En el Norte no todo el mundo aceptaría una relación así...- volvió a alejarse de ella-... La continuidad de la casa Stark está en juego y depende de vos y de quien elegías como vuestro esposo...- cogió aire con fuerza-... Se crearan facciones que presentaran pretendientes y si os empeñáis en esto, incluso dudaran de vuestra capacidad para gobernar, y teniendo en cuenta, que vuestros hermanos no pueden ocupar el puesto que les correspondería por derecho, lo más probable, es que se inicie una guerra civil por el poder en el Norte...

Sansa se llevó la mano a la boca. Una parte de ella, podía ver con toda claridad que lo que estaba diciendo el noble del Valle, era cierto.

Lord Yohn siguió hablando.

\- Una reina no puede comportarse como una campesina.- le dijo él, mirándola a los ojos, y añadió a continuación-... Lo que menos importa, es a quién quiera. Tiene que hacer lo correcto, porque todos dependen de ello.

Sansa quería gritar. Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que no sabían nada de él... pero no podía hacerlo... Eran sus nobles y debían confiar en ella, ¿cómo iba a ser reina sin ellos? Les debía respeto. Todos ellos habían acudido a la leva siempre que ella los había llamado, sin una palabra de reproche. No podía defraudarles.

Agachó la mirada unos segundos. Se secó las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, se estiró el vestido, volvió despacio a la levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, y con voz firme dijo:

\- Os juro que no haré nada que ponga en peligro el futuro del Norte... No puedo defraudar a mis hermanos, ni a mis padres, ni a todos los que en estos tiempos difíciles han dado su vida porque yo se lo pedí...

Sir Yohn iba a asentir, pero en ese momento, un tremendo golpe que procedía del pasillo los hizo girarse, sobresaltándolos.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Sir Yohn... Acto seguido fue hasta la puerta, y la abrió de golpe.

Sansa salió detrás de él.

Enseguida pudo ver un agujero del tamaño de un puño, en uno de las paredes de madera del pasillo.

Se giró asustada, temiéndose lo peor, y vio la enorme figura de Sandor desaparecer en su camarote. Vio como cerraba la puerta, con fuerza, nada más entrar.

Sansa olvidándose de todo, por un momento, fue hasta allí, y empezó a golpearla.

\- ¡Sandor! ¡Ábreme por favor! No sé lo que habrás oído pero no es... no es...- suspiró y apoyó sus manos en la puerta-... No es...- respiró hondo, sin saber que más decir.

La dura voz de Yohn Royce llegó hasta ella desde el fondo del pasillo.

\- Mi señora...

Cuando ella se volvió rapidamente a mirarlo, él se limitó a hacerle una escueta reverencia y se adentró en su camarote.

Sansa cerró los ojo y apretó lo labios.

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro enfadada y superada por la situación, volvió a intentar hablar con Sandor.

\- ¡Por favor, tienes que dejarme entrar!

Movió el pomo de la puerta pero a pesar de que cedió, ésta no se abrió. Nadie se oía en el interior.

Apoyó su frente en la fría madera y suplicó una vez más:

\- Sandor...- Está vez no levantó la voz.-... Por favor, déjame entrar...

Se apartó de la puerta y esperó angustiada unos minutos.

Nada ocurrió.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y segundos después, triste, y preocupada, volvió a su camarote.

**Continuará**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XI**

Los días fueron pasando lentamente, pero al fin, vislumbraron Puerto Gaviota una mañana de cielo encapotado que amenazaba agua nieve. Los fuertes y fríos vientos que venían del Norte, hicieron que el viaje se alargase más de lo normal, haciendo que el pasaje y la tripulación se impacientase. No era bueno permanecer mucho tiempo en el mar, dirigiéndose hacia el Norte. Todos sabían que antes de llegar a Puerto Gaviota, empezarían a ver placas de hielo, las cuales irían en aumento, en su camino hacia Puerto Blanco.

Al ver la costa, la tripulación, aliviada, se preparó para el atraque y el desembarco del Señor de Nido de Águilas y de su comitiva, Lord Royce entre ellos.

Sansa había mantenido la distancia con el caballero, y salvo las comidas y cenas, que compartían con el capitán en su camarote, apenas se habían visto.

Ni un solo día de los que habían pasado desde su conversión, Sansa había dejado de pensar en ello, y en ningún momento, de esos horribles días, había logrado hablar con Sandor. Con tristeza daba por hecho, que él había oido toda la conversación. Fue a su camarote varias veces, pero Sandor nunca le abrió la puerta. Se habían cruzado, alguna vez, en cubierta, pero él se había alejado de ella sin darle tiempo a acercarse. En una ocasión, sus ojos se encontraron, y la intensidad de su mirada lo dijo todo.

Subió a cubierta para despedir a su primo. El pobre Robín presentaba un aspecto horrible. Apenas había comido durante todo el viaje, y mientras lo abrazaba, notó lo delgado de estaba. Su tez pálida y su mirada perdida le hizo preguntarse si Lord Royce, no debería preocuparse más del futuro del Nido de Águilas, teniendo en cuenta que ese futuro dependía de alguien tan débil, que del futuro de Invernalia.

Sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente. Lord Royce le hablaba por su bien, estaba segura de ello por mucho que le doliese reconocerlo, y no se merecía que ella pensase mal de él.

Le dio un beso a Robin en la mejilla y lo acompañó hasta la pasarela que lo llevaba a tierra firme. Sansa, dándose cuenta de que había empezado a llover, se apretó el cuello de su abrigo, intentando evitar que el frio se metiese dentro de sus huesos.

Robin montó en el carruaje que le esperaba a pie del barco, dedicándole un último saludo. Sansa se lo devolvió y acto seguido vio como Lord Royce cerraba la puerta y se volvía a mirarla. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella durante unos segundos, luego le hizo una pequeña reverencia, subió a su caballo y se alejó de allí.

Sansa suspiró. Se acercó a la borda, apoyó sus manos en la recia madera, y permaneció allí, viendo como partían y como la tripulación del barco, después de subir nuevas provisiones, levaba anclas. No quería pensar en nada, solo quería dejarse llevar por el movimiento del barco, huyendo por unos momentos, de todo lo que tendría que asumir cuando llegase a su hogar.

-Vas a coger frio. Deberías entrar...

Se giró asustada. Sandor estaba detrás de ella. Cubierto con una gruesa capa de lana, apenas se le veía el rostro.

Ella, emocionada, por su inesperada presencia, fue enseguida hacia él,

\- Sandor, tengo que hablar contigo... Siento mucho lo que oíste...

Sandor levantó la cabeza y observó la ciudad que se alejaba, mientras oía a Sansa hablar. Ésta vio las profundas ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos, y se dio cuenta con sorpresa y algo de inquietud, que ya no veía la expresión dura que había visto en días anteriores...En su lugar, había… ¿resignación?

\- Entiendo lo que ese viejo quiso decirte….-le dijo él sin mirarla-...Tiene razón...

Sansa sin poder contenerse, puso se mano en el brazo de él... Anhelaba tanto tocarlo... y que él la tocase.

Sandor agachó la cabeza, cogío la blanca mano de ella y la apretó con fuerza. Sansa cerró los ojos. Sandor siguió hablando en apenas un susurro.

\- Me habría gustado que hubieses defendido lo que tenemos... pero no creo que estés preparada para ello...- esa frase, que podía haber sonado como un reproche, no lo fue en absoluto...- Tienes sobre tus hombros el peso de todo un reino y eso es mucho más importante que yo... mucho más... y... es verdad, soy mucho más viejo que tú, y soy un asesino y siempre lo seré... y soy un monstruo...No puedo ser nada para ti.. . .- apretó la mamdibula con fuerza- ... Debes elegir bien o tu sentido del deber acabará matándote... Los Stark sois todos iguales, siempre hacéis lo correcto... ¿por qué tú ibas a ser diferente?

\- Sandor, no...quiero decirte...

-Déjame terminar...- le dijo agachando levemente la cabeza-... He pensado mucho en nosotros, en esa noche que pasamos juntos, la mejor noche de toda mi vida...- cogió aire con fuerza- ... en el futuro...y he tomado una decisión.

Sansa movió la cabeza de un lado a otro enérgicamente, temiendose lo peor. Empezó a hablar antes de que él se lo impidiese.

\- Reconozco que Lord Royce me ha hecho dudar de todo, pero no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento... por ti .- levantó la cabeza, mirando con determinación a Sandor-.. y sé que tu también sientes algo por mí... algo intenso y maravilloso...

Sandor asintió despacio. La miró a sus profundos ojos azules sintiendo que toda la determinación de la que se había armado se derrumbaba a sus pies.

Tragó saliva, cruzó sus dedos con los de Sansa, se acercó a ella y agachándose la besó con dulzura en los labios. Fue un beso suave, pero largo... como si quisiese guardar la impronta de sus labios en los suyos, pero sin querer ir más allá... Eso lo haría todo más duro.

Cuando se separó, le dijo:

\- Me quedaré en Invernalia un tiempo. Trabajaré en lo que pueda para ganarme el sustento. Cuando me encuentre mejor y pueda hacerme con un caballo, posiblemente marcharé a las tierras de Gendry…

\- No... No...- empezó a decir ella.

El asintió, mientras soltaba la mano de ella.

\- Si, pajarito, si... Creí que podía no ser así...pero no. Esto es lo correcto. Siempre lo fue..

Se alejó de ella, dejándola sola, bajo la nieve, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

**Continuará...**


End file.
